The White Protector and The Black Princess
by Hyakki Yako
Summary: Ichigo gano la batalla contra Yhwach, pero también perdió, ambos bandos se exterminaron mutuamente e Ichigo es el único en pie. Con su ultimo aliento de vida el Rey de los Quincy deja unas ultimas palabras "Despierta de tu sueño". El mundo se destroza ante sus ojos y cuando Ichigo vuelve abrir sus ojos, frente a el se encuentra una habitación desconocida.
1. El fin de un bello sueño

**Para los que leyeron mi primera historia de Akame Ga Hunter nos volvemos a ver y gracias por verla, para los que no me conocen soy Hyakki Yako.**

 **Es algo decepcionante que mi primera historia no tenga muchos review pero mucha gente la ha visto y estoy feliz con eso. Esta es una idea muy vieja, incluso más que Akame Ga Hunter y hoy pasara hacer su debut, espero que a muchos les gusten.**

 **No soy dueño de Bleach ni Accel World, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Tite Kubo y Reki Kawahara.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los restos de los escombros esparcidos en el campo de batalla que una vez fue llamado el Seireitei donde residían los Shinigamis estaban completamente destruidos, nada se encontraba a simple vista, solo un campo de escombros y enormes agujeros en el suelo, en palabras simples…

No había ningún Shinigami vivo o a la vista.

Ni siquiera los 13 capitanes pudieron sobrevivir a este conflicto y en medio de ese campo de batalla se encontraban dos figuras chocando espadas, una mirando con ligera diversión a la figura más pequeña y el otro con una mirada llena de odio y asco como si la cosa más horrible y repugnante en la existencia se encontrara frente a él.

La figura más pequeña agarraba con fuerza sus espadas mientas cargaba contra la más grande, las espadas empezaron a desprender una energía azul de ellas, agito la espada más grande en un corte vertical solo para que su enemigo frenera el golpe con su espada, un cráter se formó alrededor de ellos por la presión del golpe, no prestando atención a eso giro la espada más pequeña en su mano izquierda mientras iba a cortar el cuello de su enemigo quien se agacho solo para agarrar su propia espada en un agarra inverso y hacer un corte ascendente sumando otra herida en el torso de la figura pequeña, aprovechando la conmoción de la figura pequeña el más grande apunto la espada al corazón del joven y cargo solo para ver como el chico saltaba antes de apoyarse en el brazo y otro salto hacia el cielo donde giro para ver a su enemigo debajo de él, el chico usando las dos espadas que se fueron llenando de Reiatsu en la hoja, hizo un corte horizontal con la más pequeña mientras la más grande hizo un corte vertical, el Reiatsu concentrado en las hojas salió en forma de cruz hacia la figura más grande, el eco del nombre de la técnica se escuchaba por todo el campo

"Getsuga Juujishou!" el Getsuga voló hacia la figura más rápido de lo que podía reaccionar y solo le dio tiempo para cubrirse con la espada mientras activaba el Blut Vene a toda la potencia que podía con lo bajo Reiatsu que le quedaba, el Getsuga toco la espada de la figura más grande y el peso de la técnica causo un gran cráter mientras la espada en las manos de la figura vieja se destruía hasta que se volvió polvo, el Getsuga había disminuido a la mitad en poder pero igual tenía suficiente para causar daño, golpeando el torso directamente el Getsuga exploto causando una cortina de polvo a levantarse alrededor de la figura vieja quien quedo en shock por su descuido.

"AAHHHHHHH" un grito se escuchó pronto dentro de la cortina de polvo antes de que el acero atravesando la carne se escuchara, mientras pasaba esto la cortina de polvo se disipaba para dejar ver el aspecto de ambas entidades.

La primera figura siendo la más pequeña era un chico de 1,81 m de estatura su vestimenta estaba destrozada pero podía relacionarse con un Shihakushō negro que parecía a punto de desmoronarse, su torso estaba completamente desnudo mostrando múltiples heridas de cortes y en la parte baja del estómago había un agujero causado por el arco de Reishi de su enemigo, la herida debería sangrar y dificultar la batalla para el pero con la activación de la habilidad de Blut Vene la herida paro de sangrar por el momento, la característica más llamativa de él era su pelo naranja de punta, era corto llegando hasta un poco más debajo del cuello y el flequillo llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los ojos pero pasando las cejas, casi bloqueando el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran una marrón chocolate que miraban con un intenso odio a su enemigo.

Este chico es Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami sustituto, en sus manos se encontraban dos grandes espadas.

La espada más grande siendo un cuchillo Khyber empuñada en la mano derecha de Ichigo, con la empuñadora en la base de la hoja y el mango que se extiende hacia atrás a partir del ancho y la longitud del brazo de Ichigo, posee una parte delgada y hueca a lo largo del borde exterior de la hoja desde la base hasta el centro de la hoja.

La segunda hoja es pequeña y se asemeja más a un cuchillo es del tamaño de la longitud del bazo de Ichigo y a diferencia de su contraparte esta posee una guardia cerrada actuando como un protector de su mano.

Esta era la Zampakutou de Ichigo.

Zangetsu.

Ambas espadas atravesaban el corazón de la figura frente a él, el Rey Quincy Yhwach y la causa de esta guerra, Yhwach se alzaba ante 2 m de altura pero no es algo que se pudiera notar al estar empalado en un cráter por Zangetsu debido a la fuerza del poder de Ichigo, el Rey Quincy tenía el pelo negro y lacio más allá de los hombros unas cejas delgadas y unas patillas que se extienden hasta la barba la cual llego a la parte baja de la nariz su ropa siendo un abrigo largo y blanco con el pantalón de color similar estaba igual de destrozada que Ichigo su capa negra era historia y ahora lo único que quedaba del rey Quincy era su energía espiritual la cual se desvanecía poco a poco hasta que el Rey Quincy fuera borrado de la existencia… Pero aun así.

Esa sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Yhwach desde que Ichigo lo conoció no se desvanece, la atención de Ichigo se centró en su enemigo al escuchar la risa histérica del Rey Quincy.

"Jajajajajajaja como se esperaba Kurosaki Ichigo fuiste un oponente más que digno, ganaste todo este poder en tan poco tiempo todo por tu objetivo de proteger a tus seres queridos, un objetivo digno de un niño" Ichigo hizo una mueca con cada palabra que salía de la boca del Quincy "pero… al final fue inútil los 13 escuadrones, tus amigos tanto humanos como Shinigamis, Hollow e incluso la guardia real todos muertos porque al final…" la sonrisa de Yhwach se ensancha al ver como el dolor y la ira pasa por los ojos de Ichigo "tu poder no fue suficiente" la sonrisa del Rey Quincy estaba a punto de dividir su cara.

"cállate" Ichigo susurro

"fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme pero no para protegerlos de mi" ignoro la rabia de Ichigo y siguió hablando

"¡Cállate!" el Vizard grito

"Ichigo… tu nombre tenía un significado importante... ¿el que protege… o me equivoco?" la sonrisa de Yhwach ya no podía crecer mas

"cierra la boca y dime ¿¡qué diablos quieres!?" la ira de Ichigo aumentaba más a cada segundo "ya perdiste qué diablos quieres?" Ichigo vio con sorpresa como la cara de Yhwach paso de una gran sonrisa a una aburrida como si el no valiera la pena

"Así que no te has dado cuenta eh?" Yhwach paro de hablar por unos segundos antes de volver hablar esta vez su voz era la de alguien que estaba harto "en otras palabras fue tu culpa que murieran Kurosaki"

Ichigo no aguanto más "¡CIERRA LA BOCA!" la energía espiritual de Ichigo estallo en desenfreno y hundió ambas Zangetsu en Yhwach mientras que los alrededores eran destruidos hasta dejar solo la tierra estéril

La sonrisa de Yhwach volvió para no irse "( _Pfffjajajajajaja al fin se rompió jajajajajaja… ya era hora)"_ eran los pensamientos de Yhwach mientras no paraba de reír al fin todo acabo ahora solo había una última cosa que hacer… tan simple que si hubiera pasado antes no hubiera existido esta guerra, no habría muerte y el pudiera haber protegido a sus amigos.

"bien Ichigo, al fin lo hiciste…"la expresión en el rostro del Rey Quincy solo pudo definirse como el pináculo del éxtasis "ahora solo haznos un favor tanto a mi como tus amigos… despierta de tu sueño… mi hijo nacido en la oscuridad…" fue lo último dicho por el Rey Quincy para luego ser borrado

Ichigo detuvo todo su odio y rabia al oír esas palabras y dio paso a la confusión "¿despertar de qué?" su visión se oscureció, sus parpados se cerraban, estaba cansado pero aun así cayo inconsciente lo último que vio fue como el cielo se destrozaba al igual que un espejo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ichigo despertó mientras gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ella, segundos después Ichigo paro de gritar y examino donde se encontraba, no era algún lugar que pudiera recordar "ha… ha… ha" Ichigo estaba sudando mientras agarraba las sabanas con fuerza las paredes eran blancas y el techo igual habían varios instrumentos médicos conectados a él, muy avanzados probablemente "¿dónde estoy?… ¿un hospital?" mientras más buscaba la respuesta más confuso crecía, su cabeza dolía sus brazos y piernas se sentían pesados, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos " no parece ser la sociedad de almas… jamás he visto este tipo de tecnología ni siquiera en el laboratorio de Mayuri… y porque me siento tan… ¿cansado?... ¿me sedaron?"

Eso solo refuerza su teoría sobre no estar en la sociedad de almas, la cuarta división utilizaba Kaidō y a la vez actuaba como un sedante la única otra manera posible era que Mayuri lo hubiera secuestrado pero dudaba que el científico loco buscara posibles problemas con las otras capitanes por intentar experimentar con el… entonces esto solo podía ser "¿el mundo humano?... pero la tecnología es demasiado avanzada… ¿¡será algún laboratorio!? Pero… yo estaba en la sociedad de almas…" el peli-naranja se movió poco a poco de la cama, hasta llegar al borde, quitando todos las máquinas y agujas sobre su piel, solo logro dar 4 pasos antes de caer sobre un espejo el cual se rompió mientras todos los trozos caían alrededor, tratando de recogerlos Ichigo al fin tuvo una visión de su aspecto.

Su piel era pálida, casi de un color enfermizo, su cabello una vez naranja era de un color más pálido y un poco más largo que cuando peleo con Aizen, además totalmente descuidado, pero lo que realmente lo dejo en shock fue que su estatura era de 1,50 m su físico era delgado, muy delgado como si no hubiera comido en meses, los huesos podían verse por la piel marcada, por lo que veía debía de estar entre 11 y 13 años de edad, volteando a ver toda la habitación para ver algo importante o si lo que está viendo es una broma de mal gusto, se arrastró hacia un calendario cercano a la puerta de la habitación y vio la fecha.

Marzo 23 del 2045.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en shock mientras revisaba la fecha de nuevo, pensando que estaba mal escrito vio los demás meses creciendo más desesperado viendo el mismo año "¿¡qu-que diablos está pasando aquí!?" Ichigo empezó a hiperventilar estaba a punto de pararse y salir corriendo aun con el dolor en su cuerpo, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Frente a él había una enfermera y un doctor por lo que podía deducir de los uniformes, la enfermera usaba un vestido blanco con la falda alcanzando las rodillas usaba como un delantal y llevaba una carpeta, su pelo era un castaño rizado que no pasaba de los hombros y sus ojos marrones miraban con sorpresa a Ichigo por lo que veía de ella estaba alrededor de los 25 años, en cambio el doctor usaba por lo que podía decir una bata blanca como todo doctor debajo de ella llevaba una camisa blanca con botones y usaba un corbata roja llevaba un chaleco sin mangas y unos pantalones negros tenía alrededor de 45 si su cabello era una pista de ello, era gris los llevaba peinado hacia atrás usaba unos lentes sus patillas bajaban hasta su barba sus ojos azules oscuros miraban al peli-naranja con curiosidad y algo de shock.

La enfermera se adelantó primero al ver el espejo roto y como Ichigo estaba mirándolos con lo que parece desconfianza y desesperación por lo que podía ver, la enfermera se adelantó y recogió a Ichigo en sus brazos y lo coloco en la cama, Ichigo intento alejarse de ella pero sus brazos dolían así que no tenía fuerza para alejarla, la enfermera no pudo evitar reír de lo lindo que parecía el peli-naranja tratando de liberarse.

Ichigo no aguanto más, necesitaba respuestas… y tampoco le gustaba que se burlaran de el "Oí Kangofu-san ¿dónde estoy y que diablos hago aquí?" la garganta le dolía, se sentía como si hubiera estado tragando agujas pero tenía que ser directo o si no lo tomarían como una broma, la enfermera lo miro con una expresión triste, a Ichigo no le gusto esa mirada, la había visto antes, fue cuando sus padres murieron... espera ¿¡padres!? La única que murió ese día fue su madre… ¿entonces de dónde venían estas imagines?… no, no son imágenes… son… ¡recuerdos!

Antes de que la enfermera pudiera responder Ichigo se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, algunos recuerdos volvían la muerte de sus padres… si, fue un accidente, pero ¿entonces que paso con Grand Fisher cuando ataco a su madre?, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba todo está mal, moviendo la mano a su cuello noto algo ahí, era una especie de collar

"( _Neuro Linker)_ "

Ahora todo volvía sus recuerdos, como llego aquí a este hospital, que era un Neuro Linker, se acordó de todo… eso llevo solo a una cosa… las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras unía todas las piezas "( _con que a esto te referías viejo Yhwach)_ "

Su vida como Shinigami sustituto fue… solo el sueño de un niño, la razón por la que siempre terminaba en situaciones de vida o muerte como Shinigami sustituto, de porque siempre estaba en problemas aun sin ser Shinigami, es porque si moría entonces despertaría, pero él no quería despertar ya que si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse a la dura verdad.

"(solo era un cobarde escapando de la realidad y soñó con ser un héroe que en la vida real jamás podría ser…)" eran los duros pensamientos del Kurosaki mayor mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas… espera! No solo mis compañeros estaban ahí… Yuzu! Karin!

Ichigo se volvió hacia el doctor y agarro la bata con fuerza "¿¡donde están mis hermanas, Yuzu y Karin!?" los gritos de Ichigo hacían eco en toda la habitación, el doctor se volvió hacia Ichigo con algo de pena y tristeza

"ellas están descansando ahora Kurosaki-san" el doctor hizo una pausa mientras pensaba mejor las palabras con cual hablarle a Ichigo "supongo que… recuerdas todo el incidente Kurosaki-san?" la cara de Ichigo se tornó más triste pero igual asintió "ya veo entonces tengo que decir esto… cuando se llegó al incidente… al menos la mitad se encontraban con vida" al escuchar esas palabras el alivio cruzo por la cara del peli-naranja, al igual que la tristeza varios de sus amigos no se salvaron "pero eso no evito que luego la mayoría muriera en el camino y otros cayeran en coma… al igual que usted…".

Eso desinflo la felicidad de Ichigo, al menos esperaba que pudieran despertar "pero aun así los que estaban en coma… algunos más pronto que otros, incluso hace una semana los últimos de alguna forma su corazón se detuvo y dejaron" Ichigo empezó a llorar de nuevo, lo recordaba fue hace una semana cuando todos en la sociedad de almas murieron tanto Quincy como Shinigami y Arrancar "sus hermanas despertaran en un rato… pero esperamos un tiempo para que usted pueda acostumbrarse a su cuerpo ya que al estar tanto tiempo en coma tu cuerpo se encuentra muy débil…" tenía razón apenas podía estar de pie "también, vendremos hacer unas pruebas de salud y luego podrás ver a tus hermanas" el doctor termino antes de salir, la enfermera solo miro a Ichigo con pena antes de salir.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Durante una semana Ichigo descanso, sus músculos ya estaban mejorando y podía mantenerse en pie durante al menos 10 minutos y caminar pero algo como correr o caminar largas distancias por ahora era imposible, la enfermera seria amable con él y venir de vez en cuando con comida o llevarlo a una conversación para evitar el aburrimiento.

Ahora Ichigo estaba acostado en su cama mientras miraba por la ventana el amanecer pensando lo que ocurrió hace unos días, al tercer día Ichigo le pidió al doctor la lista de todos los que sobrevivieron junto a él, tal como sospechaba todos los Shinigami, Quincy y Arrancar con los que formo amistad o incluso algunos enemigos estaban ahí, el tiempo de la muerte fue igual a como murieron en el sueño de Ichigo.

Ahora despierto Ichigo recordó cosas que no esperaba, él era amigo de algunos Quincy y Arrancar, su relación con Coyote Starrk o como él lo conoció en su sueño la Primera Espada, era algo que no espero ya que nunca lo conoció en su sueño, eran amigos de la infancia Ichigo lo conoció al ver como él y su hermana pequeña Lilynette estaban sentados en un banco en el parque solos, al principio pensó que era porque no tenía amigos pero luego se dio cuenta de que algunos niños los evitaban por las palabras de los padres, Ichigo solo se acercó y hablo con ellos, la posibilidad de tener un nuevo amigo le impulso a ello, la mejor palabra para describirlos era la soledad, aunque su personalidad era otra cosa Starrk amaba dormir más que nada mientras que Lilynette era alguien muy activa y le gustaba molestar a Starrk.

Después de los primeros días de jugar al fin supo porque eran evitados, sus padres eran gente importante dirigiendo varias empresas de diferentes productos algunas peligrosas como de armas y otras comunes como las de comida o ropa, los padres de los otros niños no querían una mala relación con gente tan poderosa solo por la pequeña posibilidad de que sus hijos hagan algo estúpido y los alimentaban contando falsos rumores sobre Starrk y Lilynette.

Cuando fue invitado a su casa no esperaba ver una mansión del tamaño de un campo de fútbol y menos ver los gustos de sus amigos, desde pequeño se les impartió clases en diferentes armas y estilos de lucha, las armas favoritas de Starrk eran dos pistolas que ponía aprueba con una aplicación en el Neuro Linker y su puntería era impecable y la de Lilynette era una espada grande para su tamaño y al final se curvaba como de una manera parecida a una cimitarra, aun así era igual de competente que Starrk en armas, ella prefería usar los viejos muñecos de entrenamiento, Ichigo como cualquier niño pequeño tomo interés y les pidió unirse, si la gente los viera enloquecería de ver a chicos de no más 8 años jugando ese tipo de "juegos".

Cuando sus padres murieron 1 año después la familia de Starrk se encargó de los gastos de su familia tanto en la escuela como la comida, Ichigo se los agradecía más que nada, pero no quiso abusar así que trabajo a medio tiempo en la casa de Starrk haciendo diversas tareas para poder pagar, esto hizo que pudiera pasar más tiempo con Starrk que era su mejor amigo y Lilynette que lo veía como su hermana mayor, ella tenía Starrk pero cuando Ichigo le pregunto sobre eso, ella solo dio una gran sonrisa y se alejó mientras tarareaba una canción.

Recordar eso le trajo una sonrisa triste eran cosas que no tuvo en su sueño como Shinigami y ahora despierto las perdió.

La siguiente fue su relación con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, era probablemente una de las relaciones más normales que tenía, él se burló de su cabello e Ichigo hizo lo mismo por la rabia lo que acabo en una pelea de insultos y luego a golpes, la familia de Grimmjow eran boxeadores o espadachines pero Grimmjow prefirió la lucha callejera aunque su familia no se lo negó no estaban orgullosos, al final la pelea acabo en empate lo cual llevo a mas encuentros y a conocer a su familia, en cierta forma su amistad con Grimmjow era una de rivalidad, siempre peleaban por cualquier tontería pero había el respeto mutuo, eso no evito pasar el rato juntos por las calles, al conocer a la familia de Grimmjow fue algo interesante, la pelea constante era algo común y termino con Ichigo uniéndose al conflicto, esto llevo a aprender un par de trucos para sobrevivir a la batalla contra ellos.

Luego estaba Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo aun recordaba cómo fue su pelea con el cuarto espada, fue su mayor vergüenza y al recordar cómo fue su relación con él lo, dejo un muy mal sabor de boca. Su relación con el cuarto espada era extraña se conocieron cuando Ichigo asistió a una reunión como invitado de la familia de Starrk con el tiempo la familia Coyote lo había tratado a él como un hijo junto a su hermanas, cuando vio a Ulquiorra la primera vez era un chico que siempre mantuvo una cara sin mostrar la más mínima emoción, el lema de su familia era "nunca mostrar debilidad ni aun en la muerte", Ichigo no soporto tanta gente en la fiesta así que se acercó a el junto a la barra de comida, fueron los 20 minutos más incómodos en su vida, Ichigo no sabía que decir y como por arte de magia Ichigo solo dijo "porque no sonríes?" era una pregunta tonta e infantil pero eran niños después de todo.

Desde ese día su relación inicio, Ulquiorra no sabía nada de las emociones, su padre era un empresario y su madre una modelo y diseñadora muy famosa así que sus padres sabían que si su hijo mostraba debilidad les afectaría a ellos, así que desde ese día le ensañaron a Ulquiorra nunca mostrar sus sentimientos tanto que se le olvido como mostrarlos así comenzó su amistad si se podía llamar eso, Ichigo le mostraría como usar sus sentimientos y Ulquiorra le mostraría como dejar de usar sus emociones y como tratar con la 'basura' como Ulquiorra diría y como tratar con la gente de clase alta, al principio Ichigo le dijo que no ya que no necesitaba tal cosa pero luego se da cuenta que en el futuro sería útil, además Ichigo no lo diría en voz alta pero hacer uso de esa "habilidad" era genial, aunque si algo que por sorpresa descubrió durante su tiempo juntos es que si hay algo en lo que Ulquiorra lo aterraba mas era su sarcasmo, era algo inesperado pero no había nada malo en ello.

Algunos de los otros arrancar como Barragan, Zommari, Szayel, Yammy o Nnoitra no les caía muy bien así que no pensó en ellos aunque aún así los veía algunas veces por la ciudad y la escuela.

Neliel era como su hermana pequeña aunque ella era dos años mayor era muy infantil así que fue la mejor forma de describirla, se conocieron cuando Ichigo iba de regreso a casa después de estar con Starrk, ella paso corriendo tropezó y se lastimo así que Ichigo la ayudo y vendo la herida de la rodilla, cuando termino Neliel lo miraba con una especie de admiración y lo empezó a seguir por todos lados como un perro, incluso así tenía una anormalmente gran fuerza lo que llevo a él siendo lastimado múltiple veces por sus abrazos, ella odiaba las peleas más que nadie a pesar de que era como algunos dirían una natural, Ichigo siempre la protegió lo que solo hacía que la admiración de Neliel aumentara.

Tier Hallibel era alguien muy doloroso de recordar al igual que Bambiette Basterbine, Nemu Kurotsuchi y Candice Catnipp.

Se llevaba bien con algunos Quincy también y con los Shinigami su relación era la misma que en su sueño.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos recordó algo mas hoy al fin era el día podría ver a sus hermanas, aun recordaba bien las palabras del doctor cuando hablo de la salud de sus hermanas.

No vivirán.

Fue algo doloroso sus hermanas eran lo único que le quedaba y ahora sabía que no vivirían, Ichigo no lo soportaría pero acordó que los días restantes los haría los mejores de sus vidas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio cada habitación fijándose en el número de la puerta.

"( _211, 212, 213, 214_ )" contaba mentalmente cada habitación hasta que se fijó en una en específico "(215!)"

Vacilante se acercó a la habitación y tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro a la habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue la ventana que mostraba una hermosa vista al atardecer detrás de las montañas, apartando su mirada de la vista y mirando alrededor de la habitación el peli-naranja vio a sus hermanas acostadas en camas paralelas de la habitación, podía ver a ambas tocando el aire como si hubiera un botón, inmediatamente supo que ambas usaban el Neuro Linker buscando algo, no sabía que buscaban pero se veían aburridas si la expresión de molestia de Karin y los pucheros de Yuzu eran una indicación, finalmente darse por vencidas Karin volteo hacia la ventana, probablemente contando cuantas aves pasaban mientras que Yuzu jugaba con un peluche en su regazo, si lo miraba más de cerca era igual a… ¿¡KON!?.

Ichigo rezo a cualquier dios que no fuera como el de su sueño, saliendo de su aturdimiento Ichigo se acercó más cerca y con el bastón en su mano con el que se apoyaba lo golpeo dos veces contra el suelo llamando la atención de ambas niñas, como esperaba la cara de Yuzu paso de la curiosidad a una tan alegre que podría dejar celoso al brillo del sol con solo su sonrisa, Karin fue menos expresiva y dio una sonrisa no tan grande pero reflejaba la misma alegría que la de Yuzu.

Antes de que pudiera saber lo que paso algo se estrelló contra el tirándolo al suelo "ICHI-NII" si era Yuzu quien salto desde su cama "¿realmente estas aquí verdad, no es un sueño… ¿Estas… despierto?" las lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Yuzu.

Karin se paró de la cama y se acercó a pasos lentos con algo de alegría y nervios al igual que Yuzu las lágrimas caían de su rostro, se arrodillo al lado de Ichigo y pasando los brazos sobre Yuzu y Ichigo les dio un abrazo "Okaeri Ichi-nii" la voz de Karin era apenas un susurro pero fue escuchado perfectamente por Ichigo.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara del Kurosaki mayor "Tadaima Karin" más calmados Ichigo se acostó en el centro de la cama de Karin mientras la mencionada estaba a su derecha y Yuzu a la izquierda.

El primero en hablar fue Ichigo "¿y qué ha pasado mientras estuve fuera?" el peli-naranja noto como se estremecieron ante sus palabras "no se preocupen no volverá a pasar" Ichigo puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de sus hermanas para reconfortarlas.

La primera en hablar para su sorpresa fue Yuzu "bueno… después del accidente" Ichigo y Karin hicieron una mueca "apenas estábamos consientes… pero escuchamos que al menos la mitad de nosotros sobrevivió" Yuzu hizo una pausa recordando el evento "después de eso Karin y yo despertamos y estuvimos en esta habitación durante un par de horas, cuando entro el doctor" las lágrimas volvieron a empezar a caer" dijeron que la mitad de los salvados tuvo mala suerte y murió, nosotros estuvimos en observación constantemente para asegurarse de que no pasara lo mismo que los otros cuando de repente su corazón se detuvo" el peli-naranja empezó a recordar la muerte de cada Arrancar, Shinigami y Quincy de su sueño.

"luego empezamos asistir a algunas rehabilitaciones al parecer estuvimos inconscientes durante unas semanas" Karin siguió como Yuzu ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo "incluso un psicólogo vino por precaución, después de unas semanas dijeron que estábamos bien pero que era mejor permanecer por si acaso algo ocurría, nos hacían exámenes de salud cada mes, la familia de Starrk pago cada gasto del hospital, pero…" Karin hizo una pausa mientras se mordía el labio "no vienen mucho, al parecer la muerte de Starrk y Lilynette afecto demasiado a cada uno"

"era obvio aunque no lo demostraban mucho los padres de Starrk eran felices de que Starrk y Lilynette lograran hacer amigos con otros aparte de nosotros, y ahora que ambos no están no podrán ver más como crecían" un poco de culpa cruzo el rostro de Ichigo, si él no hubiera vivido probablemente Starrk y Lilynette se podrían haber salvado pero… sería una estupidez pensar siquiera eso, Lilynette seguro le patearía el culo si lo escuchaba y Starrk se quejaría sobre que era demasiado amable para su propio bien.

Ichigo decidió en el momento que se enteró de todo que viviría por ellos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que él seguía con vida.

Ichigo sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus pensamientos por un buen rato y al despertar vio ambas hermanas dormidas y sus rostros aun empapados en lágrimas, pensando que hacer hasta que despierten, con solo un pensamiento una pantalla se manifestó frente a él.

El Neuro Linker según recordaba de una explicación de su madre era una computadora conectada inalámbricamente al cerebro, es un dispositivo con el que incluso podía conectarse a la red, que era justo lo que hacía ahora tenía que revisar algunos eventos del último año.

Mientras buscaba recordó las funciones del Neuro Linker, dos de ellas eran la realidad aumentada y la realidad virtual.

La realidad aumentada es un aspecto de la realidad, la mejor forma de explicarlo sería utilizar un VRMMORPG que haría que el juego tome realidad en el mundo, aunque esto no causaría ningún daño real en el mundo cuando se está sumergido en la simulación. Una vez activada la realidad aumentada con el Neuro Linker, esta llevará al usuario a diferentes lugares que se encuentran en cada distrito o prefectura de la vida real, posicionándolo en un lugar digital en el mismo real.

La realidad virtual a diferencia de la aumentada es más un mundo propio creado en una red que todo el mundo puede utilizar que una característica del Neuro Linker. La realidad virtual transportará él avatar del usuario a una red local donde puede jugar muchos juegos simulados o tener una charla con otros avatares virtuales.

Mientras navega en la información de Internet no pudo evitar caer dormido, su cuerpo no estaba del todo recuperado y se cansaba rápido, antes de cerrar los ojos miro la fecha de nuevo y vio que ya quedaban dos meses para el cumpleaños de Yuzu y Karin, permitiéndose un último pensamiento no pudo evitar recordar el poco tiempo de vida de sus hermanas.

2 meses

Lo siguiente que Ichigo sabia era que la oscuridad lo reclamaba en el mundo de los sueños.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aparte de la visita a sus hermanas los 2 meses siguientes pasaron como un borrón, Ichigo empezó a visitar cada día a la habitación de sus hermanas sin excepción lo que pareció un poco raro para sus hermanas ya que nunca había sido tan atento, pero no dijeron nada les gustaba que su hermano las consintiera, aunque Karin nunca lo admitiría, tomaron el comportamiento de su hermano como un efecto del accidente, aparte de eso Ichigo iba a rehabilitación cada día esperando poder volver a ser tan fuerte como cuando era Shinigami en su cuerpo humano a pesar de que aún estaba lejos, pensó que podría al menos hacerlo sentir cómodo y distraerlo de todo a su alrededor, pensando en sus sueño como Shinigami Ichigo aún estaba un poco en shock de que todo esos eventos fueron solo un sueño, tanta perdida dolor y tristeza e incluso felicidad y la emoción fue solo un sueño, aunque pensando en la perdida de todas las vidas que se perdieron en la vida real lo hizo parecer aunque sea un poco real.

Ichigo se preguntaba cada día si de alguna forma estaban conectados por el Neuro Linker jugando un juego todos juntos donde el último sobreviviente despertaba, ciertamente sonaba loco pero es lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos, era lo único que lo distraía de la culpa de haber estado sumergido tanto en ese mundo.

Lo que si era cierto era que él se había llevado la vida de sus amigos y cometió el mayor pecado, vivió mientras ellos no pudieron hacerlo.

La única manera de expiar ese pecado era vivir la vida que ellos no pudieron, valorarla por encima de todo. Eso era lo único que Ichigo podía hacer en este punto.

Los Kurosaki recibían visitas algunas veces de la familia de sus amigos como la familia Coyote, Jaegerjaquez, Cifer, y otras como la familia Shihōin, Kuchiki y Tōshirō, incluso para dolor de Ichigo las familias de Tier, Bambiette y Candice vinieron lo que causo un gran dolor en Ichigo al recordar a las 3 chicas, Nemu no tenía familia aparte de Mayuri quien también murió.

El peli-naranja empezó a formar un pequeño vínculo con algunos pacientes y enfermeras del hospital mientras iba por los pasillos a la habitación de sus hermanas, el Kurosaki mayor ayudaba en su camino a los pacientes o enfermeras sin saber que se iba haciendo una reputación, esto solo llego a los oídos de Ichigo al oír conversaciones sobre el de las enfermeras, al principio no tomo mucha importancia ya que pensó que era algo normal pero cuando escucho la parte sobre lindo y cabello naranja se sonrojo y empezó a recordar a Yoruichi y sus burlas lo que causo un recuerdo llegar a su mente de su Sensei, la Diosa de la Velocidad o Diosa Relámpago, también conocida la mujer más rápida en el mundo y su maestra de gimnasia, su relación era prácticamente la misma que en su sueño solo que sin ser un gato, también se acordó de Urahara e incluso lo que lo tomo de sorpresa era Soi-Fong era la hija adoptada de Yoruichi y la compañera de Ichigo en recibir sus burlas.

Apartando ese recuerdo de su mente se dirigió hacia sus hermanas.

Habían pasado dos meses el día más temido de Ichigo había llegado, sus hermanas habían empezado a mostrar signos de cansancio y su salud empeoraba sin ningún aviso, justamente hoy era 6 de mayo y también el cumpleaños de sus hermanas, había hablado con los doctores para ver si había alguna cura a corto o largo plazo pero…

Fue inútil… no tenían nada, posiblemente mañana o ahora mismo podrían morir, sabiendo esto les pidió a los doctores para salir con sus hermanas por última vez, quería mostrarle el festival que se celebraba a unas cuantas calles del hospital, quería que tuvieran amenos un último recuerdo feliz fuera del hospital.

Después de una semana de rogar de rodillas consiguió el permiso, cuando llego a la habitación y les dijo a sus hermanas omitiendo la razón de porque saldrían, no recordaba haber visto tanta emoción en ambas desde que salieron al parque de diversiones con la familia de Starrk, al atardecer salieron del hospital los 3 usando un yukata.

El yukata de Yuzu era de un color rosa con algunos animales como perros o gatos corriendo y jugando, el Obi era de un color rojo como las rosas, Karin llevaba un yukata azul con pelotas de varios deportes y un Obi purpura lo cual no fue una sorpresa para Yuzu o Ichigo, el de Ichigo fue algo que sorprendió a las hermanas y causo un ataque de risa a ambas hermanas y molesto a Ichigo, era un yukata negro con fresas por todos lados y un Obi naranja, en ese momento Ichigo aprendió a no confiar en los doctores del hospital.

"Pffjajajajajajajaja" las risas de las hermanas Kurosaki se escuchaba por todos lados, Ichigo agradecía que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

La primera en parar fue Yuzu quien miraba a Ichigo con algo de burla "te ves bien… Ichigo" al instante el peli-naranja entendió la broma y miro con algo de molestia a su hermana antes de suspirar.

"si no se apuran las dejare" Ichigo empezó avanzar seguido de sus hermanas quienes aun seguían riéndose aunque no tanto como antes.

Había pasado 30 minutos desde que salieron y Karin agarro la manga del yukata de Ichigo "oí Ichi-nii ¿qué vamos hacer primero?" Ichigo volteo a ver y miro a los ojos de la peli-negra que brillaban de emoción, volteo a ver a Yuzu que tenía la misma mirada haciendo sonreír a Ichigo al ver la alegría de ambas y guardo silencio para molestia de ambas hermanas.

Pronto los hermanos Kurosaki se encontraban justo frente a las escaleras del santuario donde ocurría el festival

"tenemos hasta medianoche para jugar, después volvemos" Mirando los puestos diferentes se decidió por el de tiro al blanco, mientras caminaba al puesto Ichigo sintió que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban al recordar cierto hecho, ese momento era el comienzo de la última noche de la familia Kurosaki juntos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Angel Beast – Ichiban no Takaramono - karuta)

Habían pasado un par de horas y sentados a los pies de las escalares del templo los hermanos Kurosaki miraban las luces de los puestos y a la gente caminando junto a sus amigos o familia, la música se escuchaba por todo el lugar, la emoción de la gente no bajaba ni un poco, Yuzu y Karin se encontraban apoyadas en el hombro de Ichigo mirando hacia abajo el festival, ambas hermanas Kurosaki parecían a punto de caer dormidas, lo único que las mantenía despiertas era las ganas de ver los fuegos artificiales, faltaba un minuto para medianoche lo cual marcaría el inicio del evento final, Ichigo quería que este momento fuera lo más tranquilo posible al ser la última noche con sus hermanas, pero Karin tenía una idea diferente.

"nee Ichi-nii… entonces… ¿cuál fue… la razón por la que nos trajiste?" la pregunta tomo al Kurosaki mayor por sorpresa, Yuzu solo se quedó tranquila sabiendo que era lo que Karin planeaba.

"¿de qué hablas Karin?… es su cumpleaños… no quería celebrarlo en el hospital, así que pedí permiso para salir" los ojos de ambas se abrieron al acordarse la fecha un sentimiento de felicidad broto en ambas al ver que su hermano aún se acordaba a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, pero Karin dejo pasar eso mientras volteaba su mirada a su hermano mayor.

"es cierto es nuestro cumpleaños, pero… esa no es la única razón ¿verdad?" Ichigo sintió el temor creciendo en su corazón "yo te vi… arrodillado rogándole al doctor para que nos lograras sacar… siendo tu Ichi-nii no sería raro ya que siempre haces algo así por nosotras, ese es el hermano al que amamos y estamos orgullosas, pero… yo escuche la conversación que tuviste con los doctores… nos queda poco tiempo ¿verdad?" el corazón de Ichigo pareciera que se detuvo, su cerebro trataba de procesar todo lo que oía, al final Ichigo solo bajo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro al ya no poderlas contener aun cuando él lo intentase.

"si es cierto" Yuzu y Karin sabían esto así que no mostraron reacción visible aunque la tristeza en sus ojos era algo obvio "yo quería mostrarle un último recuerdo feliz… sé que se sentían aburridas y molestas por estar tanto tiempo en el hospital así que pedí una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que me dejaron… no quería decirles nada ya que no podía soportarlo" ambas hermanas veían con pena como su hermano tan fuerte, del que estaban orgullosas parecía a punto de romperse, mirándose ambas compartieron un mensaje silencioso antes de asentir con la cabeza y abrazar a Ichigo, abajo se podía ver la gente caminando al frente del festival para poder observar los fuegos artificiales, Ichigo coloco ambos brazos alrededor de sus hermanas y las abrazo como si dependiera de su vida.

Los hermanos Kurosaki miraban al cielo como los fuegos artificiales explotaban en diferentes colores, rojo, purpura, azul, rosa, verde y muchos más.

"yo… tengo miedo" dijo Yuzu mientras se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de Ichigo.

"lo se… pero no te preocupes… me quedare contigo hasta el final, ya sea hoy o mañana o cualquier otro día" dijo el Kurosaki mayor con tanto amor como pudo.

"yo… quería seguir jugando con Ichi-nii" menciono Karin mientras empezaba a soltar lágrimas, Yuzu también empezó a llorar. El mero hecho de que no hubiesen llorado apenas enterarse mostraba que ambas poseían una gran fuerza de voluntad.

"hoy jugamos todo el día, mañana podremos seguir jugando tanto como quieras" la voz de Ichigo fue igual a un susurro pero ambas hermanas lo oyeron.

"yo… quería estar para siempre con Ichi-nii y que me consintiera siempre… ser su esposa" gemía Yuzu en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

"yo… también quería ser la esposa de Ichi-nii… siempre juntos" gimió Karin imitando la acción de su hermana.

"hubiera estado feliz de ser su esposo, ustedes serían las mejores esposas jamás" dijo Ichigo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a ambas contra él.

Yuzu sonrió de una manera tan hermosa mientras lloraba

Karin solo abrazo a Ichigo con más fuerza

Frotándose los ojos llenos de lágrimas Yuzu se acurruco más a Ichigo "tengo sueño Ichi-nii… creo que voy a descansar" Karin era igual que su gemela.

"si Yuzu… descansa" el rostro de Ichigo se ocultaba por su cabello pero las lágrimas cayendo se veían claramente "yo estaré aquí"

"nee Ichi-nii… ¿nos prometes algo?" Karin pregunto

"Lo que quieras Karin" respondió el peli-naranja

"vive por nosotras… ¿sí?" esta vez Yuzu hablo como si leyera los pensamientos de Karin

"somos tus hermanas pero… vive sin remordimientos, no te culpes por nosotras" volvió hablar la peli-negra "Si vivieses con la culpa... eso no lo podríamos soportar"

"vuélvete el hermano del que siempre estuvimos orgullosas" hablo la Kurosaki menor

"un protector" Karin

"El que nunca abandona" Yuzu

"¡Ese es… nuestro maravilloso hermano Ichigo!" como si fueran una sola ambas hermana susurraron con tanto amor y pasión como les fuera posible.

"ah… lo haré… solo mírenme, estarán tan orgullosas que no podrán parar de hablar de mi" una pequeña sonrisa llena de lágrimas se formó en su rostro

"Ichi-nii ahora… vamos a dormir pero… tal vez…" Karin comenzó solo para que Yuzu terminara

"nuestro sueño sea… más largo" amabas hermanas cerraron los ojos y lentamente su respiración ceso hasta que paro, en ese mismo momento como si fuera una señal algo paso que causo a Ichigo a reír entre lágrimas.

En el cielo en fuegos artificiales… se formaron un cidro y un membrillo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya había pasado un año desde ese día donde la familia Kurosaki se separó Ichigo había cumplido su promesa a sus hermanas, dos meses después del festival Ichigo se dio de alta y gracias a la ayuda de la familia Coyote se le dio una casa y contrataron un profesor privado para que pudiera aprender todo lo que perdió de clases, al llegar al nivel suficiente iría a la escuela intermedia Umesato a continuar con sus estudios a pesar de su edad y su inteligencia Ichigo prefiero empezar en primero en vez de segundo como debería.

Parado frente a la escuela Umesato, Ichigo quien ahora media 1,66 m de altura su cabello era el mismo que después de salir del Dangai su ceño fruncido familiar estaba presente también, tenía una camisa azul con el 15 en color negro en el frente y una chaqueta blanca igual a la de un Quincy, en la espalda impresa en la chaqueta era la forma de su pase de combate de Shinigami, en su hombro izquierdo era una máscara Hollow y en el derecho una cruz Quincy, llevaba unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros, como accesorio llevaba una bufanda negra y un sombrero de Sternritter blanco que ocultaba sus ojos.

Ichigo miraba la cual iba a ser su nueva escuela viendo cada detalle y a los estudiantes paseando por el campus, pensando que ya era hora de regresar Ichigo se da la vuelta para regresar a casa no sin antes ver a una chica quien lo veía por la ventana de la escuela.

La chica veía como el chico de cabello naranja se alejaba, una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver al chico, ella sentía una sensación de seguridad y poder de ese chico.

Ichigo caminaba de regreso a casa, no miro hacia atrás y siguió adelante como prometió, viviría por sus hermanas, por aquellos que murieron en el accidente, sus amigos, enemigos e incluso los desconocidos, no rechazaría la vida que gano.

Si Ichigo miraba hacia el frente vería que más allá de las montañas un atardecer hermoso se formaba para todos y solo visible para Ichigo, sus hermanas, sus padres, sus amigos, sus enemigos, sonreían hacia el con gratitud, amor y orgullo.

Caminando hacia casa esta vez sin interrupciones la sonrisa del rostro de Ichigo no desaparecía incluso después de dormir, él se lo prometió a sus hermanas sería un protector, no abandonaría a nadie, las haría orgullosas, mirando hacia el cielo, la luna nunca había sido tan hermosa y brillante. Así quizás… solo quizás algún día él podría ser como el Shinigami que el soñó ser, como ese chico que no se rendía y peleaba ante enemigos más fuertes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bueno ese es el final de este capítulo, apuesto a que ninguno se esperó que toda la vida de Ichigo como Shinigami fuera un sueño.**

 **Yuzu y Karin murieron junto con todos los personajes de Bleach excepto Ichigo, ya puedo imaginarme cuantas personas quieren mi cabeza en este momento, créanme llore escribiendo la escena de Yuzu y Karin.**

 **Ichigo no tiene nada que proteger en este momento pero más adelante eso se resolverá, esto para Ichigo es una gran experiencia, el mundo que soñó fue una experiencia muy grande que lo ayudara a lo largo de la historia.**

 **¿Tienen dudas? Pregunten y veré si les respondo sin arruinar la historia.**

 **Gracias a** **ZGMF-X13A Providence por ayudarme como siempre.**

 **Como siempre dejare esta frase de un autor que admiro.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**Bueno mis queridos lectores estoy de regreso con otro capítulo, primero que todo diré que cambie el nombre del Fic por la simple razón de que me pareció más adecuado.**

 **El anterior nombre era "The White Demon and The Black Princess" y ahora es "The White Protector and The Black Princess" no es muy diferente pero tiene más sentido.**

 **Pasando a otro tema, no tenía planeado actualizar este Fic tan pronto, quería ponerme al día con la novela de Accel World, pero a muchos le gusto y no quise decepcionarlos, no sé cuándo seria el próximo capítulo, aunque sí sé que puedo hacerlo pronto tardara unas semanas así que no se desesperen.**

 **Contestando a los Review:**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence:** Me alegro que te haya sorprendido, aunque los Hollow, Shinigami o Quincy no aparezcan más, su pasado o mejor dicho el sueño influirá mucho en su vida actual. Claro que encontrara algo que proteger, o mejor dicho unas hermosas chicas que proteger.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Créeme yo también llore cuando lo escribí, me alegro que te haya gustado.

Pockaluz: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro que haya causado tanta impresión.

Invitado: Me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno tú deseo esta cumplido y si te preguntas si Haruyuki también obtendrá el Brain Burst, es un sí, solo que más adelante.

 **victorarte19:** Wow amigo, soy tu admirador, me alegro que mi historia te haya llamado la atención. La idea estuvo levemente basada en lo de Angel Beast pero también en el final de Fate Stay Night y bueno aquí tienes el segundo capítulo para que lo disfrutes.

 **Sekiryuutei omega:** Me dolió más a mí lo que le ocurrió a Yuzu y Karin, pero sacrificios deben hacerse para que las cosas salgan bien y bueno ya el siguiente capítulo te dirá que color será.

 **mileto1:** Aquí está la respuesta a tu petición y gracias por comentar.

 **Bueno con eso terminamos y no creo tener que decir nada más, disfruten del capítulo y no se olviden de darle a seguir la historia, favoritos y por favor déjenme un mensaje, no se imaginan cuanto me inspiran al ver un comentario.**

 **No soy dueño de Bleach ni Accel World, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Tite Kubo y Reki Kawahara.**

* * *

" _Realmente… molesto"_

Hace ya un rato que había dejado de prestar atención a la clase, de hecho ni siquiera había escrito algo en toda la clase, la pizarra holográfica frente a sus ojos seguía obteniendo información de acuerdo a lo escrito y dicho por el viejo sensei de matemáticas. Se encontraba en un salón de clases con al menos unos 30 estudiantes como máximo, había olvidado el número exacto, pero no era algo realmente importante para recordar.

Al menos la mitad estaba prestando atención a cada palabra dicha por el profesor mientras para otros era diferente, algunos parecían más interesados en revisar sus conversaciones con otros compañeros durante clases, el sensei siendo un anciano no parecía prestar mucha atención a ellos, quizás tenía más ansias de terminar de dar su clase para poder alejarse de los estudiantes.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien en un par de minutos seria el almuerzo, no se acordaba si había traído su almuerzo, quizás tendría que ir a comprarlo a la cafetería o podría quedarse sin almorzar, preferiría no tener que caminar por un lugar con tantas personas.

También logro ver a una que otra persona durmiendo, quizás podría imitarlos y dormir un poco, al profesor no parecía importarle, al mirar la parte trasera de la clase observo a Araya y su grupo con los pies sobre la mesa sonriendo engreídamente antes de reírse al ver a un chico saltar de miedo de su asiento.

Frunció el ceño ante esa acción.

Ichigo volteo su mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana, tal como había estado haciendo durante la última hora, más específicamente durante toda esta clase, y la anterior a esa, como la anterior a esa otra.

Había pasado un mes desde que se había inscrito en la escuela superior Umesato, tenía 15 años así que debería empezar en segundo año, pero por culpa del hecho de haber despertado del coma hace poco más de un año, había creado dudas en la junta escolar sobre si podría mantenerse al día con el plan de estudios de segundo año al no haber ni siquiera cursado el primero y así había sido inscrito en primer año aunque fuera un año mayor.

Esto fue perfecto para Ichigo, realmente no le importaba empezar en primer año, de hecho ese era el plan desde el principio, ingresar a una escuela a casi mitad de año era sospechoso y traería preguntas no deseadas, en cambio sí empezara en primer año podría evitar ciertas preguntas molestas y la gente solo empezaría a asumir sus propias respuestas.

'Es un delincuente'

'Fue expulsado de su anterior escuela'

'Vino a conquistar la escuela'

El ultimo no sabía de donde vino, pero eran los rumores más comunes e Ichigo estaba contento con eso, ese tipo de rumores evitan que la gente se acerque a él, por desgracia esto no salió a la perfección.

Aunque los rumores habían funcionado en todos los chicos y en una gran parte de chicas, algunos no los habían creído, algunas chicas habían decidido usar la lógica y notar el comportamiento de Ichigo, pronto notaron como Ichigo en ningún momento empezó algún conflicto, aunque no era atento a las clases era un buen estudiante y aunque no era muy sociable tenía una pequeña cantidad de amigos.

Una muy pequeña cantidad de amigos.

Eliminando los rumores y aprendiendo sobre el 'verdadero' Ichigo, no paso mucho tiempo en que algunas empezaron a notar lo guapo y educado que era, su cabello lo había hecho parecer un delincuente, pero algunas chicas pensaron que lo hacía ver muy exótico, contando el hecho de que tenía un cuerpo muy bien ejercitado y una actitud muy atrayente, muchas chicas habían decidido en secreto que Ichigo era un gran material para novio y lo querían para ellas mismas.

Ichigo sintió un escalofrió en ese momento.

Aunque Ichigo había visto a algunas chicas actuar extraño, pensó que simplemente trataban de evitarlo por miedo y no había sospechado en ningún momento. Muchos creyeron los rumores y temían acercarse a Ichigo, pero había un par de personas que desde el principio no lo hicieron y solo se habían reído de la situación, esos eran sus únicos dos amigos en esta escuela.

Arita Haruyuki y Kurashima Chiyuri o como Chiyuri lo había obligado a llamarlos, Haru y Chiyu. También era amigo de Mayuzumi Takumu o Taku, el amigo de la infancia de Haru y Chiyu, pero estaba en otra escuela.

Fue una semana después de haber ingresado a la escuela Umesato, Ichigo asistía a su cita semanal de terapia, antes de que pudiera salir del hospital después de su recuperación del coma se le recomendó asistir a un terapeuta que pudiera ayudarlo a lidiar con el sentimiento de la perdida de sus amigos, sus hermanas y su antigua vida.

En más de una ocasión había considerado que debería contarle sobre su sueño, uno donde era un ser con habilidades más allá de humanas, sobre los Shinigami, Hollow, Sternritter, Aizen, la guerra y sus muertes, pero siempre antes de poder hablar se congelaría y cambiaría el tema sin siquiera saberlo.

Después de la sesión de terapia, Ichigo acostumbraría a quedarse en la cafetería durante una hora o dos tomando un café, las primeras semanas la familia Coyote lo acompañaría por preocupación, era como un segundo hijo para ellos y aunque Ichigo no podía decir que los amaba como a su verdadera familia, sabía que en algún momento en el futuro lo haría, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Tomaría esa pequeña cantidad de tiempo y se pondría a recordar cada recuerdo sobre sus amigos y familia, la verdadera y la 'falsa'. En un principio había sido por curiosidad, quería saber si había alguna diferencia entre ambas realidades como había decidido llamarlas, aunque ese mundo había sido un sueño Ichigo no había podido pensar en ese mundo como algo falso.

Al repasar las diferencias entre ambas realidades se dio cuenta de que realmente no existía mucha diferencia, al menos no al principio, claro algunos se veían más jóvenes y otros más viejos, pero algo que tardo en notar, era algo completamente opuesto a la realidad.

Por alguna razón, en la realidad del sueño su relación con Tier Hallibel, Bambiette Basterbine, Candice Catnipp y Nemu Kurotsuchi era distante por no decir inexistente. De hecho quien había tenido la relación más cercana en ese mundo, había sido Nemu y aun así solo habían interactuado ocasionalmente cuando Mayuri quería experimentar con él.

Después de pensar en eso, había obtenido algunas ideas sobre el sueño y como 'nació', pero nada concreto, solo especulaciones y hubiera seguido especulando si alguien no lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos.

" _¡Ah, eres tú!" Ichigo quito su mirada de su reflejo en la ventana de la cafetería y bajo su café para observar a una chica caminando hacia él, estaba arrastrando a alguien con ella, pensó que era un niño, pero al verlo mejor supo que era un chico cerca de su edad, solo que muy bajo._

 _Era una chica con los ojos de un color rosa pálido, su cabello es corto de un tono castaño claro y en un mechón de la frente tenía unas hebillas negras. Ella lleva un pasador que tiene la forma de la cara de un gato japonés blanco en el pelo. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela Umesato, una chaqueta azul sobre una camisa blanco y un listo verde en el cuello simbolizando que pertenece a primer año como el, usaba una falda verde hasta la mitad del muslo y unas medias cortas blancas._

 _Por alguna razón ella sonreía de manera emocionada mientras arrastraba al chico con ella._

" _¿Me conoces?" la chica no le era familiar de algún lado, aunque aún si la conociera probablemente no la reconocería, tenía la costumbre de olvidar nombres y rostros._

" _Ah… bueno no, pero el sí… creo" dijo la chica mientras señalaba al chico junto a ella, era pequeño primero que todo, viéndolo mejor parece que sufre de obesidad, tiene el pelo castaño algo alborotado con enormes ojos de color marrón, una nariz pequeña y mejillas sonrojadas._

 _No le parecía familiar._

" _No lo conozco" afirmo Ichigo y el pequeño salto ligeramente, como si algo lo hubiera asustado, Ichigo levanto una ceja ante su comportamiento, pero lo ignoro mientras seguía tomando su café._

" _E-eh… Ah… tu no m-me co-conoces" afirmo el chico se volvió un desastre mientras seguía intentado formar palabras, probablemente era su culpa, tenía una apariencia intimidante y el ceño fruncido en su rostro no ayudaba._

" _Eso imagine… ¿entonces necesitan algo de mí?" les pregunto a ambos, la chica parecía algo irritada ante el continuo tartamudeo de su amigo y lo demostró al agarrarlo por las mejillas y estirarlas._

" _Apresúrate Haru, agradece de manera apropiada" la chica había dejado de jalar sus mejillas y esta vez el pequeño parecía haber agarrado algo de valor antes de inclinarse ante Ichigo._

" _¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!" grito con fuerza llamando algo de atención a su alrededor, la chica parecía muy orgullosa de su amigo, pero Ichigo tenía una duda._

" _¿Porque me agradeces?" ambos parecieron sorprendidos ante sus palabras._

" _¿No te acuerdas?" susurro Haru con algo de incredulidad, la chica con el parecía ligeramente sorprendida también._

" _No te ofendas chico, nunca fui conocido por una buena memoria" nunca se acordaba de cosas que no le interesaran, pero no podía decirle eso al chico frente a él, pareciera tan frágil que se podría romper al menor golpe._

" _Ah… yo quería agradecerte… por… salvarme de… Araya y su grupo" susurro con pena, Ichigo parecía pensativo por unos segundos antes de recordar al irritante grupo que molestaba a un pequeño chico._

" _Ah, ¿ese eras tú?" Haru asintió e Ichigo pareció sorprendido "¿En serio? Pensé que era un niño de primaria, lo lamento chico pero no lo hice por ayudarte exactamente, simplemente gente como el me desagrada" la chica obtuvo una expresión molesta y Haru parecía triste por un segundo antes de sonreír._

" _¡Oye no puedes hablarle así a Haru!" parecía apunto de golpear a Ichigo, pero Haru la detuvo._

" _No te preocupes Chiyu… no estoy molesto" la recién nombrada Chiyu miro a Haru con tristeza antes de calmarse "De todas formas… quiero agradecerte por salvarme de Araya" nuevamente Haru se inclinó ante Ichigo, esta vez sonriendo con gratitud, Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que el pequeño le recordaba a Hanataro, quizás por esa misma razón las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca parecían ser las adecuadas._

" _Si te vuelve a molestar… solo dímelo y lo pondré en su lugar" dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar a la salida de la cafetería, era hora de volver a casa. Si hubiera mirado atrás hubiera visto la mirada aturdida de Haru y la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Chiyu._

Después de ese día habían decidido juntarse con Ichigo en los momentos libres y algunas veces cuando caminaban de vuelta a casa, aunque Ichigo en un principio no había querido iniciar una amistad con ellos, simplemente las cosas salieron de esa forma y de cierta forma estaba agradecido, su tiempo con ellos lo había ayudado a dejar de lado algo de su pasado y había empezado a vivir casi de la misma forma que lo había hecho en su sueño.

Aun sentía que algo faltaba, pero no sabía que era.

No fue una sorpresa cuando pronto en su camino a casa con sus nuevos amigos había conocido a Taku, había sido algo incómodo al principio, Taku parecía tener una actitud similar a Ishida, era educado, inteligente y orgulloso en algunos momentos, en otras palabras alguien con quien Ichigo podía llevarse bien en un momento y mal al siguiente.

Taku es alguien quien obtiene notas perfectas en clase al igual que Ichigo y practica Kendo, algo con lo que Ichigo estaba muy familiarizado, no fue difícil iniciar una conversación y de ahí pasar a llevarse bien, aunque había notado la mirada de envidia que le enviaba a Haru cuando Chiyu le preguntaba si se encontraba bien o si Araya lo había molestado en algún momento del día, aunque Taku era supuestamente el novio de Chiyu, incluso alguien como Ichigo fue capaz de notar como no actuaban igual que una pareja y al parecer Taku culpaba a Haru por eso.

Ichigo no había dicho nada, si Taku no podía darse cuenta de su error entonces Ichigo se lo mostraría de la manera dura.

Desde que Ichigo había empezado a pasar tiempo con Haru y Chiyu, el grupo de Araya había desistido de molestar al pequeño por un tiempo, por desgracia existía un factor en el que Ichigo no podía ayudar a Haru a defenderse de Araya y ese era su estado psicológico.

El idiota de Araya mandaba constantemente mensajes amenazantes en clases, pidiéndole su dinero o que les comprara comida e Ichigo no podía interferir en eso, pero aunque no pudiera no significaba que no actuaria cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¿Araya te sigue molestando?" Pregunto el peli-naranja aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"N-no sé de qué hablas" Ichigo siempre había estado impresionado de la incapacidad de Haru para mentirle, pero pensó que quizás era por su actitud tímida.

"Si te molesta dímelo, sabes que me gusta poner en su lugar a gente como el…" Ichigo observo discretamente como Haru parecía más abatido que antes "Sabes si realmente quieres que deje de molestarte solo debes crear una copia de información sobre la intimidación de Araya y enviarla a la junta escolar… tienes las pruebas para hacerlo ¿no?" revelo Ichigo para sorpresa de Haru.

"… ¿Lo sabias?" susurro con miedo e Ichigo resoplo con molestia.

"Su forma de burlarse de ti era muy clara, además no eres alguien muy discreto" de alguna forma Haruyuki parecía aún más deprimido "solo has lo que te digo y envía la evidencia, yo te protegeré en caso de que intente hacerte algo" Ichigo coloco la mano sobre la cabeza de Haru y sonrió un poco, no era una sonrisa como la que les regalaba a sus hermanas, pero se acercaba.

Haru era actualmente su mejor amigo y su personalidad vulnerable había hecho que Ichigo lo viera como una especie de hermano menor, lo mismo podría decirse de Chiyu, sin saberlo ellos habían sacado esos sentimientos protectores de hermano mayor que habían dormido desde la muerte de Yuzu y Karin.

"…Gracias Ichigo… lo intentare" Ichigo asintió satisfecho ante la sonrisa de Haru "¿Quieres ir a jugar un juego en la red ahora?" pregunto felizmente e Ichigo rio brevemente, Haru realmente disfrutaba de los videojuegos, especialmente los FPS. Cuando Haru entraba a juegos relacionados con armas de fuego su personalidad parecía cambiar y se volvía un verdadero maestro en el juego, por desgracia no muchos apreciaban que fuera tan bueno y lo habían demostrado al darle una terrible paliza.

Incluyendo el constante abuso de Araya a la mescla había obligado a Haruyuki a probar otras cosas, había pasado por algunos juegos y por defecto al final termino jugando **Squash Virtual** , pero pronto se volvió aburrido al alcanzar un alto puntaje y Haru hubiera seguido jugando en ese lugar si no fuera por la aparición de Ichigo. Ichigo creció junto a Starrk, un maestro en armas en el mundo real y virtual, solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera tan bueno como el heredero de la familia Coyote.

Haru no pudo haber sido tan bueno como Starrk, pero era muy hábil e Ichigo admiraba eso, antes de que Haru se diera cuenta se encontraba jugando día tras día al menos una partida contra Ichigo y era algo que Haruyuki disfrutaba inmensamente, aunque Haru seguía siendo tímido, ahora al menos su autoestima había vuelto y eso alivio inmensamente a Chiyu.

Hablando de Chiyu.

"Por mucho que disfrutaría destruirte en una partida, tienes una reunión con alguien ¿o lo olvidaste?" ante la mirada confundida de Haru, Ichigo solo pudo sonreír con burla "Creo que deberías correr y buscar a Chiyu, se supone que debías reunirte con ella hace 2 minutos" Haru chillo de terror y no dudo en salir corriendo, Ichigo solo se rio por un par de segundos antes de seguir su camino hacia la biblioteca.

En esta época la utilidad de los libros había desaparecido, por extensión la biblioteca debería haber sido inútil para los estudiantes y por lo cual estaba constantemente vacía, algunos adultos aun pensaban que los estudiantes aun necesitaban medios de papel para poder aprender y pronto nuevos libros habían llenado la biblioteca.

Personalmente Ichigo aprecio esa decisión, aunque ahora toda información necesaria era fácil de encontrar gracias al Neuro Linker, nada podía reemplazar la sensación de leer un libro, algo que Ichigo hacia algunas veces, por desgracia hoy no era uno de esos momentos. Aparte de ser un lugar tranquilo para leer, también lo era para realizar un **Full Dive** o llamado de otra forma, una inmersión completa.

" **Direct Link"**

Esas palabras eran un comando de voz para que el Neuro Linker empiece actuar, sus sentidos se desvanecieron por unos segundos, la sensación de hambre desapareció junto con la sensación de la mesa y silla en contacto con su cuerpo, pronto toda su visión se oscureció y el peso de su cuerpo se desvaneció, pero un sentimiento de estar flotando junto con un destello de luces se presentaron por unos segundos antes de sentirse entrar en contacto contra el suelo y cuando la luz se disolvió en pequeños destellos, su avatar se hizo visible.

Su avatar era un ser que había sido descritos por muchos como un espectro, tenía un largo manto blanco llegando a la altura de los tobillos, debajo del manto apenas visible era una estructura de huesos gruesos blancos como si fuera una armadura. Tenía una gruesa bufanda negra como las sombras que ondeaba con un viento inexistente y cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro.

Debajo de la bufanda ocultaba una estructura de huesos desde su nariz hasta el cuello, tomando forma de una mandíbula de algún depredador, como un tiburón. Llevaba un gorro blanco con bordes dorados y en el centro de la gorra había un símbolo similar a una estrella de plata.

Su cabello seguía siendo naranja, pero después de pasar la altura de la nariz se va tornando un violeta oscuro y tenía tres pequeños mechones atados, además sus ojos habían pasado de un color ocre a un color verde con la esclerótica de color negro, pero el color del ojo izquierdo era más claro que el derecho.

Estaba orgulloso de lo original de su avatar, aunque en un principio había decidido hacer algo simple sin darse cuenta había creado este avatar, la capa y el gorro eran de los Quincy, la bufanda representaba a los Shinigami junto con sus rasgos humanos y su estructura de huesos el lado Hollow.

Por supuesto había llamado mucho la atención pero en vez de que tuvieran miedo estaban impresionados ante el gran diseño de su avatar, prácticamente se podía ver el esfuerzo que se puso en su creación y aunque Ichigo quería negar esas palabras, no encontraba la voluntad de hacerlo.

En cierta forma ellos tenían razón.

Ichigo miro alrededor del área con admiración, era un bosque digno de las historias de cuentos de hadas, le recordaba especialmente a 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas' un viejo cuento que le había leído a sus hermanas hace mucho tiempo, había sido el favorito de ellas y el de su madre. Alrededor de todo el bosque estaba lleno de animales caminando en dos patas, hadas, hombres de hojalata, robots, magos y muchos otros tipos diferentes, todos ellos eran los avatares de los alumnos y profesores de la escuela Umesato.

Algunos podían crear su avatar si tenían la paciencia y habilidad suficiente, tal como Haru e Ichigo habían hecho. Haru había logrado crear un avatar que incluso lo impresionaba, el cual era un caballero negro, aunque estuvo a punto de perderlo a manos de Araya y por defecto usar el de un cerdo, pero Ichigo había intervenido logrando alejar a Araya.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al árbol con las terrazas, noto como se formaba una multitud cerca de las bancas de la fuente, se detuvo brevemente para observar la escena y noto un cierto avatar familiar. Ichigo era conocido por muchas cosas y ser amante de la belleza no era una de ellas, pero el incluso podía apreciar la belleza de la chica en medio de toda esa multitud.

Un rostro blanco como la nieve sombreado por su largo y liso cabello negro, unos ojos grandes marrones, una pequeña nariz y unos finos labios enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. Su atuendo es un vestido de color negro profundo salpicado con gemas transparentes con hombreras de pelaje blanco, en el centro tiene una maya que va desde la cintura hasta el cuello abierto del vestido, en la falda posee adornos de Mariposas y un flequillo morado que va desde la cintura hasta el piso. En su espalda tenia enormes alas como las de una mariposa cola de golondrina y eran negras con rosado, su cabello tiene dos hebras de cabello que se extienden desde la parte superior de la frente, semejante a las antenas de una mariposa, ella también sostenía una sombrilla negra.

Si Ichigo no la hubiera visto en la vida real hubiera pensado que era un diseño muy hermoso y hecho con mucho esfuerzo, después de todo nada podía ser tan hermoso y perfecto, pero por increíble que pareciera aparte del vestido, las alas y la sombrilla, todo de ella era real, una vez había oído de que su diseño era la réplica casi perfecta de su verdadero yo y por eso la llamaban…

Kuroyukihime.

Ichigo se quedó observando unos segundos más a la chica que era su sempai, con un poco de indiferencia ella se dedicaba a escuchar a los avatares a su alrededor, apoyando su delicado cuerpo con una gran seta, tenían la misma edad, pero ella se encontraba en segundo año y aunque estuvieran en el mismo año Ichigo dudaba de que podrían ser amigos, ella no parecía la clase de persona que se juntaría con alguien como él.

Sin darse cuenta, Kuroyukihime había visto a Ichigo brevemente antes de irse.

Ichigo siguió su camino hasta que llego al árbol con terrazas, también llamado como el rincón de juegos. No tenía juegos como RPG's o juegos de pelea, eran simplemente juegos de conocimiento, puzles y de otros tipos, incluso algunos juegos de deporte, pero incluso así había una gran cantidad de estudiantes en cada esquina.

Paso rápidamente por los juegos de beisbol, baloncesto, golf, tenis e incluso futbol, cuando llego al juego de **Squash Virtual** se detuvo por unos segundos a mirarlo antes de continuar, Haruyuki se lo había recomendado un par de veces, al parecer era una buena forma de borrar el estrés, pero Ichigo estaba buscando un juego en específico que solo el usaba.

Y lo encontró.

En un lugar apartado de los otros juegos había una pequeña cancha de tenis, a diferencia de las otras canchas esta no era para jugar contra otro jugador, era similar a una jaula de bateo, solo que más ancha y lanzaba pelotas de tenis con el objetivo de devolverlas e insertarlas en los agujeros junto al disparador de pelotas.

Aunque gracias al sistema de puntería no era muy difícil insertar las pelotas, Ichigo había decidido hacerlo más complicado, aparte de desactivar el sistema de puntería, Ichigo aplicando el conocimiento que obtuvo de Nemu quien era la hija de Mayuri, un gran científico el cual se había dicho que no poseía limites en el alcance de su investigación, había hackeado el juego y creado un nivel especial librando muchas de las restricciones.

Los 2 cambios más notables había sido que borro el límite de velocidad anterior para ir aumentando gradualmente y segundo había aumentado el número de máquinas disparadoras de pelotas. Ichigo ingreso su carnet de estudiante, pero en vez de elegir seguir en el nivel anterior Ichigo decidió empezar desde el inicio, lo ayudaría a calentar para cuando llegue el momento más difícil.

El juego inicio lentamente con solo una maquina disparando pelotas cada 7 segundos, pasados los 5 minutos Ichigo subió rápidamente a nivel 20 y se unieron 2 máquinas más empezando a disparar 3 pelotas con una diferencia de 5 segundos, a los 20 minutos Ichigo estaba en el nivel 75 y 6 máquinas disparaban pelotas seguidas con una diferencia de 3 segundos y 10 minutos después llego al nivel 100 con 8 máquinas disparando pelotas cada 2 segundos.

Para Ichigo en el mundo real esto no sería posible, pero esto no era real, era el mundo virtual e Ichigo aprovecho esto demostrando todo su potencial mental en este juego. El peli-naranja fue junto a Sui-feng el estudiante favorito de quien fue la mujer más rápida en el mundo conocida como la Diosa de la Velocidad, este nivel no era nada y eso se demostró cuando Ichigo llego al nivel 125.

Cada 25 niveles la dificultad se multiplicaba por 3 e Ichigo se mostraba cada vez más emocionado con el nuevo desafío.

Al llegar al nivel 125 las 8 máquinas activas empezaron a disparar al mismo tiempo sin ninguna compasión y como si fuera una ilusión, por un momento pareció que Ichigo se dividió en 8 cuerpos antes de golpear las 8 bolas hacia los agujeros en el muro, Ichigo empezó a moverse alrededor del campo buscando las pelotas que venían en grupo y devolviéndolas.

20 minutos después Ichigo llego al nivel 150 y se sumó una maquina más al grupo disparando 9 pelotas al mismo tiempo, aunque fue una presión algo más grande Ichigo se demostró capaz de devolverlas todas sin ningún problema, 20 minutos después Ichigo llego al nivel 175 y empezó a mostrar problemas cuando 10 pelotas volaron hacia él lo suficientemente rápido como para casi perderlas de vista, una vez más Ichigo pareció dividirse en 10 cuerpos y devolvió las pelotas.

Pero esta vez solo fueron 5 minutos antes de que Ichigo perdiera una bola de vista y aunque logro golpearla, se estrelló contra el muro deteniendo el juego y quedando en el nivel 176, el anuncio de Game Over se hizo presento cuando Ichigo soltó la raqueta y la pelota se desvaneció en pixeles.

"¿Te diviertes Ichi?" una voz femenina llamo la atención de Ichigo, en la puerta del lugar se encontraba Chiyu en su avatar, es muy similar a una chica gato, lleva un par de orejas de gato de color lila con un par de guantes similares a las patas de un gato siendo de color púrpura claro y un par de pantuflas que son similares a las patas traseras de un gato siendo del mismo color que los guantes. Ella lleva un vestido corto de color blanco ceñido debajo del busto por una cinta blanca, también tiene una cola de gato púrpura con un moño rojo atado al final.

Junto a ella era un avatar de caballero negro, era el avatar original diseñado por Haruyuki el cual Araya había querido apoderarse al intimidarlo.

"Chiyu, Haru ¿necesitan algo?" Chiyu solo bufo con molestia antes de acercarse e inclinarse ante la altura de Ichigo sentado en el suelo.

"Has estado aquí aproximadamente una hora y no has comida ¿verdad?" cuestiono con algo de irritación.

"Si algo así" respondió vagamente.

"En serio… tú y Haru son similares cuando se trata de juegos" Chiyu dijo en voz baja aunque Ichigo lo oyó claramente, quería negar eso pero prefirió no hacerlo, aunque ella no tenía la razón tampoco se equivocaba del todo, Haru realmente se emocionaba cuando lograba encontrar un rival a su nivel en algún FPS o cuando jugaba un juego nuevo, pero en el caso de Ichigo era ligeramente diferente, el no buscaba la emoción de un juego sino la emoción de un desafío que lo lleve a sus límites o que lo derroten.

Hasta ahora no había encontrado algo así.

"Lo siento ¿bien?... te comprare un helado después" propuso obteniendo como respuesta un gemido de emoción de Chiyu y una risa de Haru, Chiyu podía verse frágil, pero era cruel como un demonio y no perdonaba a menos que realmente lo mereciera, o que le compraran un helado.

"¡Acepto tu disculpa!" grito con emoción antes de pensar en algo y sonreír "ahora decidamos tu castigo…" ante el tono malicioso de Chiyu, Haru dio un paso atrás e Ichigo parpadeo.

"Eso no era parte del trato"

"No importa, es tu culpa por hacernos buscarte durante un buen rato" dijo con un tono de finalidad e Ichigo pareció resignado "Me alegro que lo comprendes" sonrió felizmente la felina "Ahora tu castigo será… salir de aquí y acompañarnos a comer"

Ichigo lo pensó por unos segundos e iba a negarse, pero podía ver una cierta emoción en los ojos de Chiyu, una que veía constantemente en los ojos de sus hermanas cuando se preocupaban por él.

"Yo… supongo que puedo descansar por unos segundos" Ichigo sonrió bajo su máscara Hollow ante la mirada de felicidad en los ojos de Chiyu, Haruyuki también sonrió feliz porque Ichigo se uniría a ellos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo, Chiyu y Haru se encontraban comiendo en la azotea, Chiyu había hecho una canasta de comida y había traído una manta donde todos estaban sentados, parecía más un picnic que un almuerzo, pero Ichigo no diría eso en voz alta, Chiyu podría venir con la idea de ir los tres junto a Taku a un picnic.

"No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de tu almuerzo, no esperaba que fueras tan irresponsable Ichi" regaño Chiyu a Ichigo quien no se inmuto ante su intento de regaño.

Ichi había sido el apodo que Chiyuri le había puesto después de volverse amigos, Ichigo no mentiría al decir que al principio fue algo incómodo ser llamado de esa forma, pero Chiyuri había dicho que de esa forma podría encajar perfectamente en el grupo.

Chiyu, Haru, Taku, Ichi.

"No me mire así, tú fuiste quien me envió un mensaje pidiéndome venir temprano y olvide mi almuerzo en la mesa, así que técnicamente fue tu culpa" respondió Ichigo mientras terminaba de comer el cuarto sándwich, Chiyu tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada por unos segundos antes de voltear a mirar al tercer integrante del grupo.

"Haru di algo no te quedes callado, esto es principalmente tu culpa" Haruyuki soltó un chillido de miedo cuando Chiyu le lanzo la culpa para diversión de Ichigo.

"¿P-porque fue mi culpa? Tú fuiste quien lo llamo" dijo Haruyuki intentando defenderse.

"Fuiste tú quien no quería entrar por la puerta del colegio porque creíste ver a Araya esperándote en la entrada" Ichigo al escuchar eso poso su mirada sobre Haruyuki el cual empezó a sudar bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

Y sudaba más de lo normal.

"Wow Ichigo te veías realmente increíble en ese juego de tenis" dijo de repente el pequeño para sorpresa de ambos.

" _¡Cambio el tema!"_ pensaron impresionados.

"Quiero decir… esa forma en la que te movías era realmente increíble, pensé que de alguna manera te estabas dividiendo en otros cuerpos, no creo que yo podría hacer algo similar" comento con sinceridad Haruyuki, a pesar de que era el mejor jugando el **Squash Virtual** ,lo que el peli naranja había hecho en esa habitación le parecía imposible hasta que lo vio.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Haru, lo que hacías no parecía de ninguna forma algo que un humano podría hacer" Haru sonrió incómodamente al darse cuenta que Chiyu había llamado a Ichigo indirectamente un monstruo.

Aunque no parecía molestarle.

"Exageran, solo es cuestión de adaptarse a la velocidad y reaccionar a tiempo… aunque estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo, aun no puedo alcanzar el ritmo de Yoruichi" susurro lo último en voz baja esperando que nadie lo escuchara, lastimosamente alguien estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a sus amigos susurrar.

"Mnn ¿Quién es Yoruichi?" Ichigo se congelo visiblemente ante la pregunta de Chiyu, esto desconcertó a ambos ya que nunca vieron a Ichigo actuar de esa forma.

"Shihōin Yoruichi… Fue mi antigua profesora antes del accidente en mi anterior escuela, siempre decía que era su favorito así que me enseñaba más cosas que a los demás, ella enseñaba en la clase de deporte y era el consejero de todos los clubs de artes marciales, una mujer increíble" dijo con nostalgia algo que Haru noto de inmediato y Chiyu parecía emocionada ante la perspectiva de una mujer tan increíble.

"Oh ¿Qué clase de persona era? Debió ser alguien impresionante si hablas así de ella" pregunto curiosa Chiyu, Haru tenía pensamientos similares, pero por desgracia esos pensamientos fueron traicionados por las siguientes palabras de Ichigo.

"Era una pervertida, siempre burlándose de mi haciendo resaltar sus pechos y además una exhibicionista, su actitud relajante era irritante y lo único que hacía era dormir y jugar, parecía un gato al cual solo podías cuidar hasta su muerte, siempre se burlaba de Sui-feng y de mi diciendo que éramos adorables, además siempre se metía en mi casa y entraba a mi baño mientras yo estaba dentro e incluso se acostaba en mi cama desnuda…" respondió Ichigo con cada palabra saliendo de su boca siendo peor que la anterior, Haru se sonrojaba escuchando como su maestra era una pervertida y el entusiasmo de Chiyu se volvió depresión al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo.

"Pero…" ambos vieron como una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ichigo.

"También era confiable cuando se le necesitaba, siempre se preocupaba por ambos como si fuéramos sus hijos… aunque no actuaba como una madre. Siempre fue increíble en el combate dominando varios estilos de artes marciales y creando su estilo propio, siempre fue una irresponsable, pero aprendió de sus errores y cuando llegaba el momento siempre ponía todo de sí misma en lo que hacía, disfrutaba la vida más que cualquiera y sobretodo… fue la mejor maestra que pude desear"

Aunque Ichigo estaba molesto la mayor parte del tiempo por la actitud de Yoruichi, también la apreciaba mucho, el tiempo que pasaron juntos siempre fue algo valioso y aunque no disfrutaba su continua obsesión de meterse en su vida amorosa, a veces lograba sacar cosas buenas.

Sorprendentemente, Yoruichi había conseguido que Ichigo y Sui-feng salieran en un par de citas, incluso habían sido novios por un par de meses, pero habían tenido que terminar, no porque su relación no haya funcionado, de hecho había salido muy bien, por desgracia Ichigo estaba muy ocupado trabajando y cuidando de sus hermanas como para poder tener una novia y darle la atención que merece, habían decidido suspender su relación hasta que en algún momento pudieran retomarla.

La ocasión nunca se presentó y era imposible que se presentara ahora.

"Solo Ichi podría hablar con tanta pasión sobre los defectos y virtudes de alguien" Dijo Chiyu con resignación, Haruyuki quería preguntar más sobre ella, pero pensó que sería grosero intentar averiguar el pasado de Ichigo cuando nunca había sacado el tema.

"Haru" hablo de repente el peli naranja, asustando ligeramente al mencionado

"A-ah ¡Sí!" grito por impulso sacándole una risa a Chiyuri.

"Dijiste que era increíble lo rápido que podía moverme ¿no?" dijo con seriedad, pero con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Si, lo hice" contesto un poco más calmado.

"Bien… entonces déjame decirte que esa mujer, Shihōin Yoruichi es mucho más rápido que yo… después de todo, ella era capaz de devolver 15 pelotas sin ningún esfuerzo" dijo dejando a ambos sorprendidos por sus palabras.

"¿EH? ¡¿Existe alguien que puede hacer eso?!" grito Chiyuri mientras Haru solo podía pensar en las palabras dichas por Ichigo.

"Esa mujer… Shihōin Yoruichi es la mujer más rápida del mundo, una Diosa cuando se trata de la velocidad, la Diosa Relámpago"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después del almuerzo con Haruyuki y Chiyuri, Ichigo tuvo que volver a clase junto a Haru, aún les quedaban 2 clases más antes de acabar la escuela el día. Al terminar decidió quedarse un poco más mientras sus amigos se iban de camino a casa, no tenía a nadie que lo esperara en casa así que no importaba si llegaba tarde.

Ichigo les había contado de sí mismo a sus amigos, pero nunca había mencionado nada relacionado con su familia o sus antiguos amigos, había decidido no mencionar nada ya que no quería simpatía por su pasado, aunque era inevitable que supieran que estuvo hospitalizado, Ichigo había dicho la mitad de la verdad, diciendo que estaba en coma por un accidente y recientemente se había recuperado.

Había vuelto a entrar en **Full Dive** y se dirigía a la cancha especial de tenis, después de recuperarse del accidente Ichigo había decidido que había muchas cosas que necesitaba cumplir y uno de ellas era volverse más rápido que Yoruichi, la Diosa Relámpago siempre hablaba con orgullo de como Sui-feng o Ichigo tomaría su título como la más rápida del mundo y estaba muy emocionada de ver ese día.

Sui-feng no podía hacerlo, era imposible para un muerto tomar ese título, así que él lo haría, esto no lo hacía por obligación, aunque portar el título del más rápido del mundo nunca fue su ambición, sentía que si lo lograba demostraría que estaba orgulloso de ser estudiante de Shihōin Yoruichi y sobre todo su legado.

Lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente un deseo egoísta.

Cuando Ichigo entro en la cancha y recogió la raqueta virtual esperaba ver su puntaje y la continuación del juego al no haber terminado el anterior, pero no era así.

"… ¿nivel 180?" repitió incrédulo, parecía que alguien había jugado usando su turno mientras él no se encontraba, pero no espero que realmente alguien en esta escuela hubiera podido superar su record aunque fuera por un par de niveles y eso lo dejo sorprendido.

Pero sobre todo muy emocionado.

La mejor manera de mejorar era con un rival a tu nivel o con alguien fuera mejor que tú, por desgracia Ichigo no tenía uno, al menos antes no lo hacía, pero ahora era diferente e Ichigo estaba emocionado por jugar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el aplastaría ese record.

En ese momento, a sus espaldas la voz de una mujer se escuchó, era un tono bajo y un sonido suave como la seda.

"¿Tu hiciste ese absurdo puntaje?"

Ichigo tenía en mente a algunas personas que pudieron haberle hecho esa pregunta y Kuroyukihime no era una de ellas, diablos, no esperaba que incluso le dirigiera la palabra. Ella estaba de pie frente a la puerta de manera tan elegante, de cerca era una vista mucho más impresionante y hermosa de lo que esperaba.

Claro que Ichigo no admitiría eso.

Ichigo sabía que su cuerpo actual era un avatar, pero ella no tenía ninguna sensación de ser virtual, frente a Ichigo se encontraba la chica más bella de la escuela, sonriendo levemente con sus finos y pequeños labios rojos, esos bellos labios se abrieron para formar una pregunta.

"¿Quisieras… **Acelerar** aún más chico?… ¿Ser aún más rápido?" el bello sonido de su voz había dejado a Ichigo brevemente aturdido, su pregunta quedo sin respuesta ya que Ichigo no sabía a qué se refería ella con **Acelerar** , ella volvió a reír levemente "Si estas interesado, ven a la sala de estar mañana a la hora del almuerzo… te estaré esperando"

Al terminar de hablar Kuroyukihime se desconectó dejando a Ichigo solo otra vez. El peli naranja no entendió a que se refería o por que ella había decidido hablar con el de todas las personas, pero su instinto le decía que lo mejor era obtener respuestas de ella.

Su instinto nunca le fallo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La campana hizo eco en los pasillos de la escuela anunciando el inicio del almuerzo, Ichigo caminaba a una dirección específica, sus pies no lo guiaban hacia donde se encontraban Haruyuki y Chiyuri almorzando, ni a donde Araya y su grupo para asegurarse de que no molestaran a nadie, aunque después de lo que Ichigo había hecho esperaba no verlos en un largo tiempo. De hecho su destino se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio de la escuela, la sala de estar a un lado de la cafetería.

A diferencia de las genéricas mesas de la cafetería, la sala de estar tenia elegantes mesas bellamente decoradas. El color otoñal de los árboles que se encontraban en el patio interior de la escuela podía verse perfectamente desde las ventanas, era ciertamente el lugar de más alta clase de la escuela.

Existía una regla no escrita que especificaba que los estudiantes de Primer año no estaban permitidos a ingresar al lugar, lo probaba el hecho de que cada estudiante tenía un lazo o corbata de color azul o rojo oscuro. Los estudiantes de Primer año usaban corbatas o lazos de color verde, los de segundo año como Kuroyukihime usaban de color azul y los de tercer año eran de color rojo oscuro.

La mitad de los estudiantes estaban tomando un café o el té mientras conversaban tranquilamente y la otra mitad se encontraba en **Full Dive**.

Ichigo nunca fue alguien que le importara la opinión de otros y tampoco era el mejor acatador de reglas, así que simplemente se paró en la puerta del lugar mirando alrededor buscando a Kuroyukihime, varios estudiantes inmediatamente lo vieron con miradas descontentas y con molestia, algunos de segundo año lo reconocieron y de inmediato apartaron las miradas.

Ichigo no los culpaba, el tampoco podía creer que estuviera en un lugar con tanta gente por su propia voluntad, pero lo que Kuroyukihime había dicho el día anterior lo había intrigado, su instinto le había gritado que aceptara la invitación y el confiaría en su instinto, aun así interiormente no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco.

Ninguna chica jamás le había pedido que se reunieran para discutir algo, no era tonto, sabía que no era una confesión ni nada similar, pensando bien en las palabras de Kuroyukihime eran similar a alguien que te ofreció un lugar en un club por tener talento, pero Kuroyukihime era la Vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil así que no podía ser algo relacionado con un club, probablemente sería un favor, aun así su mente no había impedido jugarle bromas la noche anterior.

Cuando había vuelto a casa había cocinado algo simple y luego de bañarse se quitó el Neuro Link y se fue a dormir, su mente jugándole una broma le había repetido las palabras dichas por Kuroyukihime.

'¿Quieres **Acelerar** aún más?'

Y antes de darse cuenta él se encontraba solo con Kuroyukihime, pero no en su avatar sino en su uniforme, ahí se encontraba la verdadera Kuroyukihime y vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil. Ichigo solo la había visto en las asambleas del consejo estudiantil donde siempre mantuvo un rostro desinteresado y distante, pero en su sueño ella sonreía como un pequeño demonio seductor, su encantadora y seductora voz susurrando palabras a su oído con la intención de atraerlo hacia ella.

Y el obedece.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente Ichigo había estado muy avergonzado y aunque fuera injusto, el solo podía culpar a Yoruichi por enseñarle a apreciar la belleza de una mujer hermosa.

Intentando olvidar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Ichigo fijo su mirada en un lugar en particular. A una distancia de más o menos unos 20 m, en una mesa cerca de la ventana había un grupo de estudiantes de Segundo y Tercer año, Ichigo pudo reconocerlos como el consejo estudiantil.

La presencia más llamativa era ciertamente una estudiante con listón azul, quien observaba un libro de tapa dura con melancolía. Su largo cabello que llegaba casi hasta su cintura era de un profundo negro que era único en esta época, sus piernas cubiertas en medias negras se asomaban por debajo de su falda, una falda verde oscuro con un borde marrón, llevaba una chaqueta azul marino y una corbata de lazo azul, sorprendentemente bajo su chaqueta, tenía una blusa de cuello abierto que en vez de ser el típico color blanco, era un negro satinado.

Era Kuroyukihime.

Ichigo camino hacia la mesa sin ninguna duda en su paso, algunos seguro tendrían miedo, pero Ichigo no se preocupaba por cosas así. Un estudiante o dos querían levantarse y decirle que no podía estar aquí, pero sus compañeros los detuvieron con algo de pánico, esperando no molestar al demonio conocido como Kurosaki Ichigo.

En segundos Ichigo estaba de pie frente a la mesa, una chica del consejo estudiantil lo miro con algo de miedo, la altura de Ichigo y su ceño fruncido lo hacían parecer alguien imponente, aun así intento darle una gentil sonrisa.

"Di-disculpa… ¿N-necesitas algo?" Ichigo tomo nota del hecho de que intento ser gentil, se sintió un poco mal por asustarla, así que al menos intento ser igual de gentil con ella.

"Disculpa la interrupción Sempai, de hecho alguien me pidió venir aquí por un asunto, cuando termine entonces me iré para no molestarlos" Ichigo sorprendió a todos cuando inclino la cabeza ligeramente en señal de respeto. La chica parecía genuinamente sorprendida, un pequeño matiz de sonrojo se presentó en su rostro, al ver el rostro de Ichigo sin su ceño fruncido le había hecho darse cuenta de lo guapo que era.

El sonido de un libro siendo cerrado llamo la atención de cada uno en la mesa.

Por primera vez Ichigo al fin tuvo un vistazo del rostro de Kuroyukihime de cerca y tenía que admitir que era más hermosa de lo que pensaba, bajo su flequillo bajo sus delgadas cejas, los ojos de Kuroyukihime brillaban con deleite y satisfacción, sus delicados labios mostraron una sonrisa familiar y para sorpresa de todos en la mesa, le hablo a Ichigo.

"Viniste después de todo, chico" su voz poseía un toque de alegría, algo solo notado por Ichigo. Kuroyukihime volteo a mirar al chico sentado justo a su lado "El vino a verme, disculpa, pero… ¿Podrías darle un asiento?" El chico de tercero parecía aturdido antes de asentir y levantarse de su silla dándole paso a Ichigo.

Ichigo murmuro un pequeño agradecimiento antes de sentarse, Kuroyukihime sonrió satisfecha antes de meter una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacar un pequeño y delgado objeto.

Era un cable.

El cordón estaba protegido con delgadas líneas de plata y ambos extremos tenían pequeños conectores, con su mano izquierda levanto su cabello mostrando un Neuro Linker, su mano derecha inserto uno de los conectores a su Neuro Linker y casualmente le entrego el otro extremo al peli-naranja.

Los susurros de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar e Ichigo podía entenderlo, el realmente no podía creerlo, Ichigo miro a Kuroyukihime con molestia.

"¿Esto es una broma?" Inesperadamente Kuroyukihime no parecía ni molesta ni intimidada ante las palabras de Ichigo.

"No lo es, soy muy seria en esto" El peli-naranja no conocía a Kuroyukihime, pero ciertamente parecía una persona muy responsable y seria.

 **Conexión directa**

Era lo que Kuroyukihime le proponía a Ichigo, los Neuro Linker se comunican entre sí mediante comunicación inalámbrica usando la red del área en que estaban, bajo varios niveles y protocolos de seguridad, pero con la conexión directa el 90% de las barreras de seguridad se volvían inútiles. Para gente con habilidad es fácil echar un vistazo a la memoria privada de los demás e instalar programas maliciosos.

Por esa razón las conexiones directas solo ocurrían con gente de confianza, familia o novios por ejemplo. Dicho de otras forma los chicos que usaban conexión directa en lugares públicos eran probablemente pareja, el largo cable media el nivel de intimidad entre la pareja, aunque no estaba probada esa teoría.

El cable que lo conectaba a Kuroyukihime era de 2 m de largo, pero a los ojos de los demás estudiantes no importaba, Ichigo miro el conecto una vez más antes de mirar a Kuroyukihime con duda.

"¿Déjame confirmarlo… quieres que use esto?" dijo Ichigo haciendo señal al conector.

"No tiene ningún uso aparte de ser conectado a tu cuello, así que si" confirmo sin ningún tipo de duda, Ichigo dudo antes de agarrar el conector y conectarlo a su Neuro Linker, el aviso de **Conexión Cableada** desapareció y frente a Ichigo estaba Kuroyukihime con una leve sonrisa "[Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun… ¿Sabes hablar con tu mente]?"

Una voz, la suave voz de Kuroyukihime hizo eco en la cabeza de Ichigo, sus labios no se habían movido en ningún momento, era una habilidad en la cual hablabas a través del Neuro Linker sin mover tus labios, Ichigo asintió levemente.

"[Lo hago… ahora, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? si querías asustar a los estudiantes o darles celos a tu novio preferiría no participar y me iré de aquí de inmediato]" contrario a lo que esperaba, Kuroyukihime no se enfadó, de hecho parecía entre avergonzada y divertida.

"[De hecho te equivocas, aunque ver a los estudiantes sorprendidos fue divertido, no es por esa razón, tampoco tengo novio… te explicare la razón por la que te llame en un par de minutos, primero te enviare una aplicación y si la aceptas… tu concepto de la realidad será completamente destruido y se reconstruirá de una forma que ni te puedes imaginar]" Ichigo levanto una ceja ante el tipo de palabras que Kuroyukihime uso.

"[¿Mi realidad destruida?]" se preguntó aunque la pregunta fue escuchada por Kuroyukihime. La hermosa pelinegra miro a Ichigo con una sonrisa y con un gesto de manos un sonido de bip hizo eco en la mente de Ichigo.

 **¿Execute BB2039? Yes/No**

No había que ser un genio para saber que aceptar una aplicación de un conocido por conexión directa era una estupidez, aun así el instinto de Ichigo gritaba que aceptara la aplicación.

Kuroyukihime sin saberlo le dio a Ichigo algo que le faltaba.

Lo que Ichigo necesitaba no era que su realidad fuera destruida, lo que necesitaba era obtener una nueva realidad, desde que despertó del coma, desde que despertó de su sueño, desde que dejo de ser un Shinigami, Ichigo no había podido vivir como los demás, no tenía un lugar claro a donde pertenecía.

¿Pertenecía a este realidad donde vivía una vida tranquila y normal? O… ¿pertenecía a esa realidad donde día a día luchaba contra espíritus enmascarados en busca de llenar el vacío de su corazón, donde vivió dos guerras y salió vencedor?

Desde que despertó Ichigo no sabía quién debía ser o quien tenía que ser, vivía constantemente entre ambas realidades sin ningún avance, pero ahora Kuroyukihime sin saberlo uso las palabras indicadas para convencer a Ichigo.

Con solo aceptar esta aplicación Ichigo obtendría lo que el buscaba después de tanto tiempo.

Sin dudar de su instinto Ichigo presiono 'Si' para sorpresa de Kuroyukihime quien luego sonrió satisfecha ante la decisión del peli-naranja.

Las llamas aparecieron de la nada envolviendo todo a su alrededor y aferrándose a su cuerpo, Ichigo ni siquiera se inmuto ante el fuego, las llamas se concentraron en un solo lugar transformándose en un logo y con el diseño siendo igual al de los juegos de pelea que solía jugar en Karakura en el mundo del sueño.

El titulo se revelo formando las palabras **BRAIN BURST**

La instalación no tardo más de 10 segundos, el indicador de descargar debajo del título de la aplicación llego al 100% y el indicador desapareció junto al logo y se desplego un mensaje.

 **Welcome to the Accelerated World**

El mensaje se desvaneció dejando todo como estaba antes, Ichigo obtuvo una expresión molesta por unos segundos antes de mirar a Kuroyukihime.

"[ **Brain Burst…** ¿qué es esto?]" Kuroyukihime solo sonreía antes de responder algo diferente a lo que Ichigo pregunto.

"[Se instaló sin problemas, estaba segura que eras el indicado y parece que no me equivoque]" dijo aun sonriendo, sus palabras solo lograron confundirlo más que antes.

"[¿indicado? ¿Hay condiciones para su instalación?]" pregunto obteniendo un asentimiento.

"[Si, **Brain Burst** solo puede ser instalado en personas con un alto nivel de índice de respuesta neurológica del cerebro, por ejemplo alguien que puede marcar ridículamente altos puntajes en juegos virtuales. Cuando viste esa ilusión de llamas, en realidad el programa estaba poniendo a prueba la respuesta de tu cerebro, si no tienes la suficiente aptitud, ni siquiera verías el título del juego. A mí me tomo más de dos minutos aceptar el programa, tal parece que el genial discurso que había preparado para persuadirte jamás verá la luz del día]" dijo Kuroyukihime con algo de tristeza al final.

"[Lo siento supongo… de todas formas, nada parece cambiar, ¿Significa que tengo que ejecutarla yo mismo?]" Pregunto y Kuroyukihime volvió a mostrar su sonrisa.

"[No te apresures, necesitaras algo de preparación mental y luego más adelante te explicare las funciones básicas ¿Por qué?]" Hizo una pregunta al final que ella misma respondió "[Porque tenemos tiempo de sobra]" finalizo con una sonrisa que Ichigo conocía, era una de esas sonrisas de 'Se algo que tu no'

Aun así Ichigo miro el reloj viendo cómo pasó más de la mitad de la hora del almuerzo, no había tiempo de sobra.

"Creo que estoy preparado… así que dime, no, dame una razón de porque te tomaste la molestia de hacer esto" Kuroyukihime iba a contestar, pero el grito de alguien la interrumpió.

"Maldito Bast-… ¡Fresa ven aquí! ¿Crees que te salvaras después de lo que hiciste?" Araya caminaba con paso rápido hacia Ichigo seguido por sus secuaces.

Ichigo se paró de su asiento aun conectado con Kuroyukihime por medio del conector, tenía una muy buena idea de porque venía por él. Ichigo había conseguido información de cómo Araya había estado acosando a algunos estudiantes e incluso consiguió las pruebas, conseguir las de Haruyuki había sido las más difíciles, pero también fue sencillo.

Solo tenías que convencer a Chiyu y ella misma consiguió la información cuando se había conectado directamente con Haruyuki y luego se la envió a Ichigo. Después de conseguir toda la información Ichigo no dudo en enviar anónimamente todas las pruebas a la junta escolar y solo quedaba esperar hasta que llamaran a Araya y lo expulsaran.

Seguramente Araya supuso que Haruyuki no sería capaz de enviar la información por miedo e Ichigo había tenido que tener la culpa.

No se equivocaba.

"Te hare sufrir por esto" dijo Araya mientras se paraba frente a Ichigo, tenían la misma edad y aunque Araya era más alto ya que sus piernas y brazos eran inusualmente largos, Ichigo era más fuerte, aunque parece que Araya lo había olvidado

"Tú eres Araya-kun ¿no es así?" Antes de que Ichigo pudiera actuar Kuroyukihime lo interrumpió. Araya parecía sorprendido, pero luego adopto una actitud arrogante al saber que la hermosa Kuroyukihime conocía su nombre. Eso fue antes de que ella dijera lo siguiente "Te conozco porque Ichigo-kun me informo como fuiste enviado por error a esta escuela en vez de un zoológico" la mandíbula de Araya se cayó en incredulidad e Ichigo miro a Kuroyukihime con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba que alguien como ella tuviera una lengua tan afilada y mucho menos que diría algo así de Araya aunque fuera un idiota.

Aunque ella no estaba equivocada.

"¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Te voy a matar, fresa!" Araya se lanzó contra Ichigo con la intención de golpearlo y el peli-naranja ya estaba preparado para defenderse, pero una penetrante voz en su cabeza le ordeno algo.

"¡Ahora grita! **Burst Link** "

Ichigo sabía que era la voz de Kuroyukihime, pero no sabía si era su voz real o la voz de su mente, por instinto Ichigo hizo caso a sus palabras y grito.

"¡ **Burst Link**!"

Ichigo escucho un breve sonido similar a la estática y antes sus ojos los colores del mundo se drenaron y se reemplazaron por un azul transparente. El salón, los estudiantes y el mismo Araya, todos se transformaron en un color azul monótono y se detuvieron al instante.

Araya que estaba a punto de golpearlo se detuvo en su lugar como si hubiera sido congelado, por leve instinto Ichigo retrocedió con la intención de alejarse de Araya y devolverle el golpe, pero se detuvo por lo que vio. El podía ver su espalda y todo su cuerpo, como si fueran dos personas diferentes, su cuerpo también estaba congelado y tenía un color azul.

Se sentía similar a cuando abandonaba su cuerpo humano y adoptaba su forma de alma.

Inspecciono su cuerpo con la esperanza de ver su vestimenta de Shinigami, pero por desgracia y para su sorpresa al ver sus manos pudo ver que se encontraba en su avatar. Dirigió su mirada adonde se encontraba Kuroyukihime encontrándola de la misma forma, congelada sin moverse y junto a ella estaba otra Kuroyukihime, su avatar mejor dicho.

"¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?" susurro Ichigo en shock "Esto es… **¿Full Dive** o… proyección astral?" pregunto causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kuroyukihime

"Fufu… de hecho, estas equivocado, no es ninguna de las dos" respondió antes de decir con un tono alegre "Ahora estamos bajo la función **Accelerater** del programa **Brain Burst** "

"¿ **Accelerater**?"

"Si… aunque nuestros alrededores pareciera que se congelaron en el tiempo, en realidad no es así, es solo que nuestras conciencias se están moviendo a un gran velocidad" Kuroyukihime camino hasta los cuerpos congelados de Ichigo y Araya, apunto con su sombrilla al puño de Araya "Este puño también, quizás no lo notes pero se está moviendo lentamente al igual que la manecilla de un reloj, si seguimos esperando cruzara la distancia restante y veremos como hace una abolladura en tu rostro" Ichigo hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, no le gustaba como ella lo decía.

"Me alegro que te divierta la situación" dijo sarcásticamente "… nuestras almas no abandonan nuestro cuerpo ¿cierto?... ¿quieres decir que nuestras pensamientos provienen de nuestros cerebros originales?" intento no sonar decepcionado, pensó que quizás había conseguido una pista que lo llevara a descubrir la realidad del sueño.

"Aprendes rápido, tienes razón" confirmo la pelinegra con alegría, no solo encontró un chico hábil que lo ayude con sus objetivos, también era muy listo. Kuroyukihime sonrió mas felizmente, había hecho la elección correcta.

"Aun no entiendo algo" Ichigo cuestiono y vio como ella parecía complacida ante su curiosidad "Si nuestros pensamientos y sensaciones se… ¿aceleran?" pregunto y ella asintió "Bien… ¿Entonces como somos capaces de interactuar con el otro?" ante su pregunta ella asintió con placer.

"Buena pregunta Ichigo-kun" Ichigo levanto una ceja ante la familiaridad con la que se dirigía hacia él pero no dijo nada, lo prefería de esa forma "Actualmente el mundo a tu alrededor es el mundo real en tiempo real, pero no lo vemos con nuestros ojos" ante la vaga respuesta, Ichigo frunció el ceño para la diversión de la llamada princesa de la nieve "mira debajo de la mesa"

Ichigo parecía dudoso por unos segundos antes de arrodillarse junto a la mesa y se sorprendió.

"Esto es… ¿polígonos?" aunque la mesa estaba hecha de madera, la parte inferior estaba hecha de plástico sin ningún tipo de textura, levanto su mirada y Kuroyukihime asintió en respuesta.

"Exactamente, este mundo azul esta hecho de las imágenes de muchas cámaras sociales en el salón, las imágenes generan un escenario en 3D y se envía al cerebro a través del Neuro Linker. Los puntos ciegos de la cámara son llenados con conjeturas" en ese momento Kuroyukihime sonrió de manera traviesa "Así que mirar bajo la falda de una chica será inútil" Ichigo se sonrojo ante lo que ella implico.

"¿Q-q-que d-d-demonios d-dices?" grito con vergüenza para diversión de Kuroyukihime, por instinto Ichigo giro su mirada hacia Kuroyukihime y vio sus piernas que se extendían bajo la mesa, cuando se levantó Kuroyukihime tenía una mirada de reproche.

"No mires mis piernas" el rubor en el rostro de Ichigo aumento, por suerte estaba oculto por la máscara Hollow.

"¡N-no lo haría!" grito Ichigo mientras apartaba la mirada, ella como respuesta lo miro con burla.

"Bueno… creo que tienes una mejor compresión de la situación ¿verdad?" Ichigo asintió "Bien, ahora también hay que decir que por conveniencia estas utilizando el avatar de la red local de la escuela" dijo la princesa de la nieva mientras miraba con algo similar a la admiración el avatar de Ichigo.

"Me alegra saber eso, supongo… de todas formas, aunque entiendo eso hay algo que quiero saber… que es exactamente esta cosa de **Accelerate** " esta vez Kuroyukihime adoptó una postura más seria.

"Me alegro que preguntes eso, **Accelerate** es una función secreta del Neuro Linker que solo es capaz de ser ejecutada con el programa **Brain Burst** " mientras decía eso Kuroyukihime se acercó al cuerpo de Ichigo y toco el Neuro Linker en su cuello "Ichigo-kun… ¿Conoces el principio operativo del Neuro Linker?" pregunto e Ichigo asintió en respuesta.

Ichigo en secreto estaba avergonzado de lo cerca que se encontraba Kuroyukihime de su cuerpo real.

"Solo información básica, usando una conexión a nivel cuántico con las células del cerebro se pueden enviar imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones… eso significa cancelar los cincos sentidos en la realidad" Ichigo dijo mientras recordaba algo de la breve explicación que le había dado Haruyuki hace un tiempo, Kuroyukihime parecía complacida por la respuesta.

"Correcto, eso significa que su principio es básicamente diferente de las máquinas de VR con cascos de la década del 2020 o los implantes de los 30's. La conexión de cuántica no es un mecanismo biológico, es decir no pondrá ninguna cargar en las células del cerebro y podrás hacer cosas irrazonables… alguien se percató de eso" Kuroyukihime se detuvo esperando a ver si Ichigo tenía alguna duda.

"¿A que te refieres con Irrazonable?" pregunto con algo de interés, digan lo que digan de Ichigo, es un buen estudiante porque aunque estudiar no es muy divertido, mantiene su mente ocupada y siente algo de satisfacción en obtener diversos tipos de conocimientos.

"¿Has jugado con un PC de la década de los 20's?" Ichigo pensó por unos segundos antes de asentir "Bien, entonces ¿sabes cómo es llamada la frecuencia de operación estándar de un PC?" Kuroyukihime pregunto curiosa por saber si conocía la respuesta.

"Reloj base ¿cierto?"

Kuroyukihime asintió felizmente.

"Correcto de nuevo, el oscilador en la tarjeta madre envía una señal y con un multiplicador mueven el CPU a una velocidad acelerada" dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Ichigo "El cerebro humano y la conciencia operan con el mismo mecanismo" Ichigo adopto una mirada de duda ante sus palabras.

"¿Estás diciendo que el ser humano también tiene un oscilador?" pregunto con Kuroyukihime asintiendo en confirmación.

"Me alegro que lo comprendas, el ser humano también lo posee y…" Kuroyukihime se encontraba frente a su cuerpo humano congelado y lo abrazo con picardía en su mirada mientras tocaba el centro de su espalda con la mano "Se encuentra aquí"

"¡¿Q-qué dem-demonios estás h-haciendo?!" Ichigo grito con vergüenza ante las acciones de Kuroyukihime.

"En este momento, tu reloj se aceleró un poco, ya lo conoces ¿no?" Ichigo abrió los ojos ampliamente y coloco una mano sobre su pecho "Exactamente, el corazón no es solo una bomba para enviar sangre. Ese ritmo determina la velocidad del pensamiento, es un generador de frecuencias estándar"

Kuroyukihime sonrió con algo de burla mientras para vergüenza de Ichigo, seguía tocando su pecho.

"Incluso si el cuerpo está en reposo, dependiendo de la situación los latidos del corazón aumentaran como un piloto de carreras o… "Kuroyukihime acaricio la mejilla de Ichigo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y dijo con un tono cariñoso "Como dos amantes tocándose uno a otro… cada minuto y segundo será profundamente experimentado, eso es **Aceleración** " dijo la sempai de segundo año mientras movía su mano hacia el cuello de Ichigo.

Ichigo en serio agradecía tener una máscara o ella podría ver su rostro completamente rojo.

"Con cada latido, el corazón crea un pulso cuántico que viaja como una señal a través del nervio central hasta llegar al cerebro, es decir el pensamiento… si esa señal se sobrescribiera por el Neuro Linker en el cuello y además fuera aumentada ¿Qué pasaría?" pregunto con seriedad e Ichigo pensó por unos segundos antes de contestar.

"El pensamiento… ¿ **Aceleraría**?" Kuroyukihime asintió.

"Correcto, para el Neuro Linker esto es posible, sin embargo no causa ningún daño al cuerpo físico o células cerebrales. En este mismo instante nuestros Neuro Linkers multiplican el reloj de los latidos del corazón y lo envían al cerebro con señales cuánticas inalámbricas… ¡Este ritmo alcanza la 1000 veces!" Kuroyukihime sonrió por la mirada asombrada en Ichigo.

"1000… veces" repitió con asombro.

"El pensamiento aumenta en una velocidad de 1000 veces, es decir 1 segundo en realidad equivale a 1000 segundos, dividendo eso experimentarías 16 minutos y 40 segundos de tiempo" Ichigo estaba asombrado por lo que oía salir de los labios de la belleza de pelo negro, lo que ella decía sonaba más a magia que ciencia.

Kuroyukihime abrió los ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo y soltó un pequeño 'ups'

"Lo siento, tome mucho tiempo en mi explicación y olvidamos que estas apunto de ser golpeado" Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Kuroyukihime y volteo a la dirección de su cuerpo, Ichigo y Kuroyukihime hablaron por unos 5 minutos (aproximadamente unos 0,3 segundos en tiempo real) y como consecuencia el puño de Araya estaba cerca de golpearlo.

Ichigo se irrito ante la mirada de felicidad en el rostro de Araya.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dura la **Aceleración**?" pregunto mientras volteaba a mirar a Kuroyukihime.

"En teoría, es ilimitado" Ichigo era algo escéptico ante esa respuesta, un poder así no podía ser ilimitado "Sin embargo el programa Brain Burst tiene un límite establecido de unos 30 minutos, es decir 1,8 segundos en tiempo real" contesto despreocupadamente para molestia de Ichigo.

"¿Eso significa que estaré congelado durante 2 segundos mientras espero ser golpeado?" pregunto y Kuroyukihime rio ligeramente.

"No te preocupes por eso, puedes detener el estado acelerado cuando quieras" Ichigo asintió y se sintió algo aliviado.

"Entonces ¿Cómo lo detengo?, preferiría no tener que ser golpeado" Kuroyukihime volvió a reír ante la respuesta del peli naranja. Ichigo no lo admitiría pero encontraba esa risa muy hermosa.

"Fufu, ciertamente podrías hacer eso… sin embargo, no lo esquives, se atrevido y déjate golpear aquí frente a todos Ichigo-kun" Ichigo frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

"Sabes… no sé porque me dices todo esto o porque me necesitas, pero si quieres algo de mí o mi ayuda, tus palabras entonces están haciendo un pésimo trabajo en hacerme confiar en ti" Ella parecía sorprendida ante sus palabras y sonrió brevemente.

"Podrías decir que confió en ti, en tu potencial, te diré todo lo que quieres saber e incluso más pero por ahora salgamos de esta situación" dijo con una suave voz, Ichigo asintió ante sus palabras, ella sonaba sincera "El estudiante llamado Araya ha hecho mucho daño, por desgracia nunca hay pruebas para culparlo y justo ahora se presenta esta oportunidad, gente como el nunca demostrara sus malas acciones frente a las cámaras, pero ahora perdió el control y si te golpea frente a las cámaras tendremos las pruebas para castigarlo"

Ichigo pensó en las palabras de Kuroyukihime antes de notar la verdad en ellas, Araya siempre intimidaba a los más jóvenes y lograba escaparse gracias al miedo, aunque él había enviado las pruebas escritas no había garantía que lo expulsaran por ellas, en cambio sí se agregaba daño físico a la mescla entonces su expulsión era casi segura.

"Entiendo tu punto, tienes razón es la oportunidad perfecta, supongo que un poco de daño no será un problema" respondió con un suspiro detrás de su máscara para alegría de su sempai.

"Sabia decisión, entonces busquemos el menor daño con el mayor efecto posible, después de que la **Aceleración** sea cancelada salta hacia atrás directamente a tu derecha, no te olvides de girar tu rostro hacia la derecha para evitar el puño" Ichigo asintió antes de mirar hacia donde iba a saltar, no había ningún obstáculo, o eso creía.

"Ah, no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago te haría daño" dijo al ver el cuerpo físico real de su sempai, Kuroyukihime parecía algo sorprendida por su preocupación antes de encogerse de hombros.

"No te preocupes, tengo planeado esquivarlo" Ichigo no sabía porque, pero aún se sentía inseguro "Nos quedaremos sin tiempo pronto así que apresúrate y terminemos esto" Ichigo asintió para colocarse detrás de su cuerpo real "Bien te enseñare el comando de la aceleración cancelada, ¡ **Burst Out**!" al mismo tiempo que Kuroyukihime gritaba el comando Ichigo le siguió y con un sonido parecido al de la estática, el mundo volvió a la normalidad.

El puño de Araya se estrelló contra el rostro de Ichigo y el peli naranja hizo lo que le dijo su sempai, salto hacia el lado derecho con sus dos piernas al recibir el golpe, sintió una sensación leve de dolor, comparado al dolor de entrenar en combate con Yoruichi no fue nada. Cuando el cuerpo de Ichigo volaba en el aire, su mirada cayó brevemente en Kuroyukihime.

Ella no estaba intentando esquivarlo.

El sonido de la silla y la mesa siendo empujadas junto al cuerpo de Ichigo hizo eco por todo el lugar, Ichigo se sintió desorientado por unos segundos antes de mirar el cuerpo de Kuroyukihime junto al suyo, suspiro antes de actuar un poco más y fingió estar inconsciente.

Kuroyukihime espero que su plan saliera como esperaba, sabía que dolería y tenía razón, solamente no dolió tanto como esperaba, levanto su cuerpo con lentitud actuando como si estuviera mareada y tuviera algún dolor, como esperaba vio la mirada de conmoción y el pánico en muchos, algunas chicas estaban gritando de miedo.

"[Realmente eres una chica extraña, no sé qué te impulso hacer algo como eso, pero no lo repitas de nuevo]" escucho decir Kuroyukihime al peli naranja, aún estaban conectados por el cable.

Kuroyukihime miro hacia el cuerpo de Ichigo y parpadeo en sorpresa, de alguna forma Ichigo se las arregló para fingir el salto y golpe hacia ella, y al mismo tiempo mantener segura a Kuroyukihime de la mayor parte del daño.

"[¿Me… protegiste?]" Kuroyukihime sintió una calidez en su pecho y un poco de vergüenza al ver las acciones de Ichigo.

"[Somos cómplices en esto… preferiría que no salgas lastimada]" dijo tratando sonar indiferente, pero Kuroyukihime pudo ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro, eso la hizo sonreír de una manera tan bella.

"[Gracias Ichigo-kun]"

Araya y sus cómplices fueron aprendidos por el consejo estudiantil y por lo que Ichigo oyó decir, al parecer planeaban su expulsión. Kuroyukihime e Ichigo fueron llevados a la enfermería, la Sempai de pelo negro fue quien salió primero al ser la menos herida, pero no sin antes decirle a Ichigo que no se conectara a la Red Global y no se quitara el Neuro Linker hasta el siguiente día al llegar a la escuela.

Cuando se dirigía a casa fue interceptado por Chiyu y Haru, ambos se habían preocupado al saber que estuvo en la enfermería por culpa de Araya, aunque solo había sido un par de rasguños. Al escuchar la situación desde el principio habían estado muy felices al saber que Araya al fin seria castigado, además Chiyuri no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de Ichigo al saber que realizo una **Conexión** con la belleza de la escuela Kuroyukihime.

Ichigo se había adelantado y tomo un desvió para llegar a casa más rápido, se bañó rápidamente y se acostó sin siquiera comer, no tenía ganas aún tenía que procesar todo lo que ocurrió en el día.

Esa noche Ichigo tuvo un sueño y no era uno agradable.

Ichigo estaba en el infierno, Kokuto sostenía a Yuzu en su brazo izquierdo mientras se burlaba de Ichigo por no poder salvarla y revelaba la cadena unida al pecho de su hermana. Ichigo se dejó llevar por la rabia, el odio y la desesperación mientras se transformaba en su forma de Vasto Lord y disparaba un Cero Gigante destruyendo una gran parte del infierno y destrozando las puertas intentando borrar a Kokuto de la existencia.

Ichigo podía ver a Starrk y Lilynette peleando contra Kyoraku usando su Resurrección, luego apareció Tier luchando contra Hitsugaya, Ichigo podía ver toda su batalla antes de que llegara la muerte de Starrk y luego vio como Tier fue capturada por el Wandenreich y luego asesinada cerca del final de la guerra.

Se encontraba en Hueco mundo justo sobre las noches mientras peleaba contra Ulquiorra, no importaba cuanto aumentaba su poder y usaba sus poderes Hollow no lograba detener a Ulquiorra, Ichigo sintió la verdadera desesperación al ver la Segunda Etapa del Cuatro Espada.

Ulquiorra mato a Ichigo al lanzar un Cero y atravesar su pecho, Ichigo casi muerto al escuchar los sollozos de Inoue se dejó caer ante su poder y se levantó en su forma Vasto Lord antes de aplastar completamente a Ulquiorra.

La fuerza de su Forma Vasto Lord quedo impresa en su mente.

La fuerza de Ulquiorra quedo impresa en su mente.

"Quiero ese poder, lo necesito"

"Los protegeré, la protegeré"

"Fuerza para proteger"

" **¿Ese es tu deseo?"**

* * *

 **Y así llegamos al final del capítulo, sinceramente fue más largo de lo que esperaba, mucho más largo.**

 **El capítulo fue básicamente la introducción de Ichigo a esta nueva 'Realidad', además de iniciar la relación entre Ichigo y Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki también será un Burst Linker, pero más adelante.**

 **¿Su avatar debería cambiar ahora que Araya y los demás no lo atormentan y tiene más confianza en sí mismo? Díganme que opinan ustedes.**

 **Esta será la historia que probablemente más tarde en actualizar ya que tengo que leer la novela hasta ponerme al día, cuando llegue ese momento actualizare regularmente.**

 **Ichigo tendrá un Harem el cual hasta ahora estará conformado por:**

 **Kuroyukihime, Kurasaki Fūko, Kōzuki Yuniko y Kakei Mihaya.**

 **Hasta ahora son las únicas en el harem, tienes alguna sugerencia, nómbrala y la considerare.**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por ayudarme como siempre.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


	3. White se une al Juego

**Hola chicos, me alegra volver a verlos, es la cuarta vez que publico esta semana, increíble ¿no?, esto demuestra parte de mi dedicación hacia esta página y ustedes.**

 **Algunos han estado esperando este capítulo, eso me alegra, si lo demostraran más dejando un par de comentarios lo agradecería (Aquellos que lo hicieron los amo, son increíbles), el lunes fue mi cumpleaños y aún sigo esperando algunos review, sean malos o buenos.**

 **Pasando a los comentarios:**

Pockaluz: **Muchas gracias, y aquí tienes lo que tanto querías, ojala lo disfrutes.**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence** **:** Me alegro saber que te gusto, aunque aún no hay grandes cambios, algunos ya están empezando a mostrarse, como ves también las relaciones van creciendo. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Allucard nosferatu van hellsin** **:** Estoy feliz de oír tus palabras, aquí hay otro capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Kaisito Hyoudou** **:** Tu comentario me alegro el día, eres uno de los primeros que cuestiono algo de lo que escribo, aunque no de mala manera, es cierto que el harem puede arruinar parte de la calidad, y aunque si habrá harem (Lo siento, no soporto ver a las otras chicas solas, soy débil), no será algo inmediato, quiero que crezca con cada chica una relación única, Kuroyukihime siendo la actual, cada una tendrá su historia, intentare asegurarme de que no salga mal.

Por ahora el harem no "existe", lo único que me centrare por un par de historias será en como crecerá su relación y como se adapte al nuevo mundo y su nuevo objetivo, probablemente no es lo que querías oír y lo siento, pero no se puede hacer a todos felices.

Esa pregunta la contestare por PM.

 **Y eso sería todo por el momento, gracias por el apoyo chicos/as.**

 **No soy dueño de Bleach ni Accel World, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Tite Kubo y Reki Kawahara.**

* * *

El solo apenas estaba empezando a asomarse por el horizonte, pero Ichigo ya se encontraba levantándose, paso las manos por su rostro tratando de quitarse los restos del sueño y miro hacia la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de su cama, encima de ella había un reloj señalando la hora.

5:30 am

No se sorprendió al ver la hora, se había vuelto alguien madrugador estos últimos años, acostumbraba a despertar temprano para poder empezar con su rehabilitación, pero ahora, aunque no fuera necesario, se había vuelto un habito despertar temprano e iniciar su rutina de ejercicios.

Fue por esa misma razón que estaba en perfecta forma física, incluso mejor que algunos atletas. Mientras hacia su rutina de ejercicios, su mente empezó a divagar, sin saberlo haciendo más ejercicio de lo que tenía planeado.

'No te quistes el Neuro Linker por la noche'

Recordando las palabras que Kuroyukihime le había dicho el día anterior, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás ella había tenido algo que ver con el sueño que había tenido, no podía recordar nada, pero tenía la sensación que fue algo relacionado con su vida como Shinigami.

Algo particularmente malo y que preferiría no recordar.

Había decidido dejar esos pensamientos para más tarde y concentrarse en prepararse para el día, sus preguntas podrían ser respondidas por Kuroyukihime. Tomo una ducha larga, lo cual le ayudo a calmar los nervios que aparecieron mientras recordaba la sensación de la pesadilla.

Se vistió con su uniforme y se hizo el desayuno, lavo todos los cubiertos y platos, realmente no quería hacerlo y considero lavarlos por la tarde, pero una imagen repentina de Yuzu regañándolo por dejar los platos sucios lo hizo reconsiderarlo de inmediato.

Incluso cuando no estaba viva, su hermanita seguía teniendo un gran control sobre él.

Cuando llego a la puerta noto que la notificación para abrir la puerta aparecía como siempre, pero el texto era más largo y hablaba sobre la conexión de su Neuro Linker, eventualmente recordó que mantuvo su Neuro Linker desconectado y sin pensarlo, lo volvió a conectar a la red.

Ichigo vivía en una casa, de hecho, quedaba cerca del apartamento donde vivía Haruyuki, solo se necesitaban unos 10 minutos de camino a pie, la casa había sido pedida por la Familia Starrk quienes habían estado pendientes de Ichigo en su nueva vida.

Era suficiente como para acoger a una pareja de casados con quizá hijos, mucho más de lo que Ichigo necesitaba, estaba equipada con todo lo básico para vivir y no necesitaba preocuparse por las facturas de agua, luz o gas, todo era pagado por la familia Starrk.

Tenía un diseño de seguridad especial, no había llave física, al menos no una normal, la única llave del lugar era el Neuro Linker de Ichigo, solo él podía darle acceso a otra persona, pero él vivía solo, por lo que eso era innecesario.

Después de presionar si a la opción de 'abrir puerta', Ichigo salió de su casa, la puerta cerrándose automáticamente detrás de él, paso por medio de su patio hasta llegar a la salida de su propiedad, y 3 segundos después de colocar un pie fuera de su patio...

El sonido familiar de la estática hizo eco en su mente.

Pero el mundo no se dreno de colores y se volvió un azul frio como recordaba, inmediatamente después del sonido, con letras familiares, la oración [¡UN NUEVO RETADOR HA LLEGADO!].

Ichigo no era un experto, pero sabía muy bien que ese tipo de anuncio era similar a los que aparecían en los Videojuegos de lucha, pero eso no resolvió una duda...

¿Porque **Acelero**?

En la parte superior de su visión se formó un numero (1800) y a la izquierda y derecha del número, eran unas barras cilíndricas de color azul, pronto todo eso simplemente se desvaneció de su mente cuando las palabras [¡FIGHT!] aparecieron en llamas.

Y un segundo después el numero entre las barras disminuyo a 1799, luego a 1798 y consecutivamente, no fue difícil saber que era una especie de cronometro y que la razón por la que disminuía estaba ligada de alguna forma con él.

"1800 segundos..." Dijo con un tono lleno de curiosidad, por alguna razón el numero activo algunas alarmas en su mente y al recordar que estaba en estado Acelerado no tardo en hacer las conexiones "1800 segundos es el equivalente a 30 minutos... ¿Entonces después de todo significa que esto tiene que ver algo con la aplicación de **Brain Burst**?" Cuestiono con algo de molestia "Parece que Kuroyukhime se olvidó de decirme algo"

Queriendo saber en qué tipo de situación se metió, decidió observar su entorno.

Lo autos que llenaban las calles y los estudiantes que caminaban hacia la escuela habían desaparecido por completo, incluso el paisaje a su alrededor había cambiado de gran manera. El suelo a su alrededor estaba lleno de cráteres, las tiendas y las casas estaban completamente destruidas, lo único que quedaba de ellas eran un montón de escombros y ventanas casi completamente rotas.

Mirando con atención logro divisar algunos polígonos de videojuegos, confirmando su teoría de que alguna manera esto era virtual y era posiblemente culpa del **Brain Burst** , tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado por la cantidad de detalles, el paisaje destructivo a su alrededor parecía casi completamente real, tanto que incluso lo confundió brevemente por una visión nocturna de lo que sería Karakura Falsa durante la batalla contra Aizen.

Sintiendo curiosidad miro lo que sería de su cuerpo.

Y quedo impactado

Buscando a su alrededor encontró una gran pieza de metal plateado que serviría como espejo, y se colocó frente a ella esperando desmentir lo que sospechaba, por desgracia, lo que temía era verdad. Parado frente al objetivo metálico, era algo que había visto antes, era la misma forma Vasto Lorde que había destruido a Ulquiorra en combate y la que había estado junto a Tensa Zangetsu para enseñarle a dominar el **Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō** , pero con algunas diferencias.

Su cabeza era una especie de casco de hueso blanco, o al menos eso aparentaba a simple vista, tenía una expresión demoniaca, algunas marcas como tinta caían desde la parte superior del casco, tenía cuernos largos que apuntaban hacia el frente, su torso era blanco, pero tenía un circulo completamente negro donde debería estar su corazón en el centro del pecho, parecía un agujero el cual derramaba tinta que llegaba hasta la pelvis, también tenía marcas negras similares a la de su cabeza apuntando hacia el brazo y otras dos que iban hacia el cuello.

Hasta ahí terminaban las similitudes, porque su cuerpo cambiaba apartar de ahí, sus brazos eran blancos hasta los bíceps, luego de ese punto se volvía completamente negro como la tinta y sus manos eran delgadas, su mitad inferior era completamente negra, delgada y sus pies adquirieron un aspecto más animal, tenía cuatro garras adelante y una en el talón, también obtuvo una larga y delgada cola.

Las nuevas adiciones le recordaron inmediatamente a alguien y se dio cuenta, que este nuevo cuerpo era una fusión de su forma Vasto Lorde y la Resurrección: Segunda Etapa de Ulquiorra.

Mirando con más detalle su cuerpo noto que sus ojos que debían ser de color dorado o amarillo enfermizo, eran de color verde, igual a los de Ulquiorra, también la mandíbula de su máscara era diferente, teniendo dientes más gruesos, como la máscara de Tier Harribel.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Se pregunto a si mismo con incredulidad. Tocando su cuerpo noto que era de hecho metal, como si fuera una especie de robot "Esto es cada vez más extraño"

Sabía que ese cuerpo era una especie de Avatar, pero en ningún momento había programado nada similar, por lo que tenía curiosidad y miedo de averiguar quién lo había creado y como había obtenido información sobre las formas Hollow, específicamente la de sus amigos y la suya.

"Esa es una apariencia aterradora"

"No reconozco su nombre ¿Es un novato?"

"Parece que su color es blanco, además muy puro"

Ichigo fue sacado de sus reflexiones por algunas voces, mirando en la dirección de donde venia vio algunas sombras que parecían estar conversando entre sí, a pesar de que los oía claramente Ichigo no comprendía la conversación.

Pero eran humanos, estaba seguro de eso, y viendo la situación en la que estaba, debían ser usuarios de Brain Burst como Kuroyukihime y el. A medida que tomaba nota de los techos del lugar empezó a notar más gente, no era una gran cantidad, pero superaba la marca de diez personas, y todas lo miraban, como si estuvieran esperando que algo empezara.

 _"O quizás ya empezó"_ pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba el cronometro, se encontraba en 1620 "Han pasado 3 minutos" susurro con incertidumbre, hasta ahora parecía no haber pasado nada.

¿Entonces tenía que encontrar algo?

Dándole una segunda mirada a las barras, noto que debajo de ellas colgado con cadenas eran tablas de acero con nombres escritos.

El lado derecho tenía escrito **White Demon**

El lado izquierdo era **Ash Roller**

 _"Definitivamente es como un juego de lucha"_ pensó dándole una mirada plana al nombre del lago derecho, su cuerpo era blanco y tenía una apariencia demoniaca, definitivamente era el personaje llamado **White Demon**.

Un sonido pronto llamo su atención, lo había escuchado antes y por esa misma razón lo encontró inmensamente extraño, ya que era el sonido de una motocicleta, más precisamente una motocicleta que usa combustible, algo que se había vuelto ilegal en estos años.

Mirando en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, diviso una motocicleta como esperaba, si recordaba bien era un modelo llamado Chopper, el hedor de caucho quemado se hacía más fuerte a medida que el vehículo de dos ruedas se acercaba a su posición. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, vio que detrás del manubrio se encontraba el conductor, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto en cuero negro con tachuelas, sus pies tienen botas negras y su cabeza está cubierta por un casco negro y un protector para el rostro que se asemeja a una calavera.

Desde el interior del casco una voz se empezó a escuchar.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he estado en el escenario **End of Century** , ¡Luckyyy!" El dedo índice de su mano se retorcía de izquierda a derecha mientras lo miraba "Tu como oponente eres un completo novato ¡Mega Lucky!" Dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el manubrio y lo retorcía haciendo estallar el familiar sonido del motor rugiente.

Ichigo empezó a irritarse inmediatamente, de alguna forma le recordaba a Ikkaku la primera vez que se conocieron, pero al menos el objetivo de porque estaba aquí se había vuelto claro, para salir de este lugar tendría que esperar que se acabe el tiempo, o derrotar al oponente frente a él.

Realmente era un escenario de lucha como el de los viejos tiempos.

Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Ash Roller se lanzó contra su contrincante el White Demon, Ichigo se mantuvo firme, realmente no había nada que temer, había estado luchado por mucho tiempo y su experiencia era mayor a la del enemigo frente a él.

No había manera de que perdiera contra alguien como Ash Roller.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pffhahahahahaha"

Todos en la sala vieron en estado de shock como Kuroyukihime perdía la compostura y se reía sin parar, las lágrimas se asomaban por la esquina de sus ojos y cada poco segundos golpeaba su puño contra la mesa, tratando de reunir fuerzas para detener su risa.

Fue un completo fracaso.

Ichigo estaba sentada frente a ella y nuevamente ambos estaban conectados por medio del cable, aunque el recién nombrado White Demon estaba feliz por verla feliz y mayormente ilesa después del incidente del día anterior, pero cualquier signo de preocupación por ella lo abandono en el momento en que ella empezó a reírse de lo ocurrido un par de horas antes.

"No pue... no puedo creer... que te estallaste tú mismo" logro decir entre risas mientras sacaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Para resumirlo, no perdió, fue un empate.

Fue culpa del maldito sistema por no actuar de acuerdo a sus órdenes en el peor momento posible.

De ninguna manera hubiera perdido si sabía cómo funcionaba el avatar.

Y no, no estaba siendo infantil

"Bueno... no deberías sentirte mal de todos modos, de hecho, siéntete orgulloso" Comento Kuroyukihime mientras al fin lograba detenerse de reír "El 98% de los que tienen su primera batalla pierden" respondió al ver la mirada de duda en el rostro de Ichigo.

"¿Y el otro 2%?"

"El primer 1% se terminó enfrentando a duelos diseñados para ganar o tuvieron la suerte de luchar contra alguien en su primera vez, el ultimo 1% son los que tuvieron suerte de conseguir todas las ventajas en el campo para obtener la victoria" respondió con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te "El hecho de que empataras aun con la desventaja tanto en experiencia como en campo es simplemente increíble... me alegra saber que hice la elección correcta contigo"

Aunque algo del orgullo de Ichigo estaba lastimado, las palabras de Kuroyukihime lo hicieron sentir mejor, recordando la batalla se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, Ichigo estaba desarmado solo dependiendo del cuerpo a cuerpo contra un enemigo que usa una motocicleta, además el campo abierto fue una completa ventaja para Ash Roller impidiendo a Ichigo descansar para formar una estrategia.

Ciertamente Ichigo estuvo a punto de ganar el combate al final, pero antes de eso desperdicio al menos unos 10 minutos en intentar usar técnicas como las de los juegos, viendo que su avatar era su forma Hollow, pensó que al menos podría invocar un **Cero** , pero no obtuvo éxito, al final del combate Ichigo obtuvo éxito para sacar a Ash Roller de su moto y cuando lo tenía en sus brazos, un **Cero** se formó involuntariamente, el motociclista entro en pánico y termino rompiendo uno de los cuernos de su máscara desestabilizando el **Cero** y provocando una gran explosión que los consumió a ambos.

"Pero al menos eso te enseñara a hacer caso a mi advertencia la próxima vez" dijo Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Créeme, la próxima vez definitivamente lo recordare" Aseguro Ichigo mientras soltaba un suspiro, no había sido del todo su culpa, Ichigo instintivamente había seguido la recomendación del sistema.

"Pero al menos me ahorra el tiempo de darte algunas explicaciones" afirmo mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos soportaban el peso de su barbilla "Supongo que ahora conoces lo que realmente es **Brain Burst**..."

"Solo un juego de pelea" confirmo mientras le daba otro mordisco a su almuerzo, estaba sentado justo al lado de Kuroyukihime en la mesa del consejo estudiantil y ambos se encontraban ignorando a todos los miembros mientras continuaban su conversación "El hecho de que **Aceleren** simplemente para jugar un juego de peleas me molesta un poco" comento con su ceño fruncido habitual.

Kuroyukihime encontró linda esa acción.

"Supongo que existieron otros que pensaron igual a ti, incluso yo misma en cierto punto... pero ves Ichigo..." Hablo Kuroyukihime mientras su rostro adquiría una sonrisa irónica "Nosotros no **Aceleramos** simplemente para pelear... peleamos para poder seguir **Acelerando** , estamos forzados a ello y es por desgracia la parte desagradable de esto"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ichigo pregunto con curiosidad

"Mnnn... supongo que sería mejor mostrártelo" comento con una pose pensativa antes de sonreírle de nuevo "Para esta lección deberías **Acelerar** , hazlo por favor"

"Bien... **Burst Link** "

El mundo nuevamente se detuvo con el simple sonido de la estática, el mundo a su alrededor de dreno de sus múltiples colores hasta que solo quedo un azul traslucido. Ichigo se miró brevemente esperando encontrar el avatar utilizado durante la pela contra Ash Roller, pero para su fortuna, aun poseía su avatar personal.

"Deberías poder encontrar un icono nuevo al lado izquierdo de tu holo-ventana" señalo Kuroyukihime, y tal como ella dijo el icono de **Brain Burst** en forma de 'B' llameante estaba en la lista de aplicaciones "Ese es el menú principal del juego, allí podrás revisar tu estado y tu historial de peleas, además podrás buscar otros Burst Linkers que estén conectados en la misma red y retarlos a una pelea" explico la belleza de pelo negro con fluidez.

Ichigo se encontró embelesado por su voz y explicación, levanto su mano y presiono el icono desplegando las opciones.

"Ahora presiona el botón de encuentros **Matching** y también presiona **Search Match** "

Una ventana se abrió y una señal de búsqueda se formó en ella, al terminar unos segundos después dos nombres se hicieron presentes, el primero ya lo conocía, era White Demon, el nombre de su avatar, el segundo era-

"¿Black Lotus?" Le pidió Ichigo a Kuroyukihime quien simplemente asintió en confirmación "Realmente te queda, es un bello nombre" No pudo evitar comentar, su boca simplemente dijo esas palabras.

"Oh... gracias" Respondió de manera torpe al alago, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas "En esa lista solo deberíamos estar tu y yo ya que somos los únicos Burst Linkers en la escuela, si estuviéramos en la red global podrías ser bombardeado con solicitudes de pelea ya que todos podrían ver tu nombre en la lista de duelos" explico y esta vez le dio una mirada levemente severa.

Esa era claramente una advertencia y un consejo.

"Muy bien, ahora para continuar presiona mi nombre en la lista y rétame a una batalla"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto con incredulidad, realmente no había esperado esas palabras salir de su boca.

"No vamos a pelear, simplemente esperaremos a que el tiempo acabe y termine en empate, al mismo tiempo te explicare algunas cosas" aseguro con una sonrisa algo amarga.

Realmente no tenía una razón para dudar de ella, por lo que no tardo menos de un par de segundos en presionar el nombre de Black Lotus, una advertencia de [¡DUEL!] se presentó encima de un par de opciones YES/NO, al momento de presionar YES, el mundo nuevamente se desmorono.

Los estudiantes se desvanecieron, los pilares y mesa se deterioran levemente, los colores volvieron al mundo, las ventanas se llenaron de polvo y el cielo se tornó de color naranja, al mismo tiempo el pasto empezó a crecer a su alrededor y el viento empezó a soplar.

Se sorprendió al ver que el avatar de Kuroyukihime no había cambiado como el suyo, aunque lo encontraba hermoso, no podía ver a alguien como Kuroyukihime peleando con un avatar de duelo como ese, a menos que la magia existiera en Brain Burst.

Cuando Kuroyukihime volteo a mirarlo se congelo y su mirada se volvió una de incredulidad.

"¿White…?" susurro con sorpresa mientras se acercaba lentamente "El mismo tono de blanco… pero, el avatar es diferente" Kuroyukihime extendió su mano con duda, como si temiera que Ichigo le fuera hacer daño "Aun así, se siente diferente, es un color muy puro… pero posee la apariencia de un demonio, es tan sorprendentemente adecuado para alguien como tu Ichigo" Comento con una sonrisa mientras perdía cualquier signo de duda y empezaba a trazar algunas partes de su rostro.

"¿Adecuado?" cuestiono con sorpresa, ignorando la extraña reacción de Kuroyukihime.

"Puedes decir que he desarrollado un poco la habilidad de leer a las personas, aunque no diría que soy una experta, pero puedo decir al menos un poco del misterio que eres Kurosaki Ichigo" afirmo con confianza mientras pasaba sus suaves manos desde su barbilla hasta su pecho, sobre su corazón "Fuiste herido profundamente, no sé de qué forma, pero te afecto de gran manera y forjo a la persona que eres hoy, también estas en busca de algo… o quizás esperas que algo te encuentre" revelo mientras miraba directamente los ojos verdes de Ichigo.

"¿Cómo…?" susurro con sorpresa, en un principio se había distraído al sentir las cálidas y tiernas manos de Kuroyukihime, pero eso quedo olvidado mientras más la oía hablar.

"También puedo ver que eres puro, incluso podría decir algo inocente a pesar de tu actitud tan áspera" Como si quisiera probar sus palabras Kuroyukihime acerco su rostro a su pecho y deposito un beso en el centro oscuro de su pecho "Además…"

Instintivamente Ichigo retrocedió con vergüenza.

"¿Q-qu-que de-demonios cre-crees que h-haces?" tartamudeo en voz alta.

"Eres muy adorable" afirmo avergonzándolo aún más "Aunque el misterio sobre ti se volvió más grande aun, soy curiosa de como diste nacimiento a esta avatar de duelo" La belleza de pelo negro adopto una mirada de interés y curiosidad, Ichigo pudo ver algo más oculto profundamente en sus ojos.

Preocupación.

"¿A que te refieres? No recuerdo haber hecho un avatar como este, si lo hubiera diseñado yo mismo hubiera sido algo lo más posible lejano a este" Dijo Ichigo con duda, aunque el avatar de duelo estuviera ligado a su pasado, algo que siempre quería recordar y mantenía en su corazón, traía recuerdos incomodos, su muerte a manos de Ulquiorra, su pérdida de control en Hueco Mundo y en el Infierno, todo por el simple deseo de proteger a alguien cercano.

"Tuviste un largo y aterrador sueño ¿no?"

Como si fuera un interruptor, inmediatamente tuvo sentido, Ichigo no recordaba nada del sueño, pero existían pocas cosas que podían agitarlo, uno de ellos eran sus recuerdos de perder el control y dejarse poseer por sus poderes Hollow.

"¿Estás diciendo que ese sueño tuvo algo que ver?" pregunto con un tono de voz sombrío que sorprendió a Kuroyukihime, incluso lo sorprendió a el mismo.

"Exactamente, tu pesadilla fue causado por el programa al acceder a tus pensamientos más profundos, el Brain Burst usa una mezcla de los deseos, miedos y obsesiones del usuario para crear al avatar de duelo" respondió con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Miedos y obsesiones? Supongo que entiendo porque tomaría esta forma" Comento para sorpresa de Kuroyukihime. Ichigo al fin entendió porque la belleza de pelo negro estaba tan preocupado por él, su forma Hollow era sin duda algo aterrador y si el Avatar de Duelo se formaba a través de lo que eran esencialmente traumas, el de Ichigo debía ser algo especialmente horrible.

Ella no se equivocaba.

"El programa lee tus pensamientos y usa aquello de lo que te avergüenzas" comento mientras daba una vuelta alrededor del cuerpo de Ichigo, evaluando el Avatar desde diferentes ángulos "Normalmente un Avatar tomaría una apariencia más robótica, lo más cercano al sentimiento que atormenta al usuario, pero el tuyo es muy definido, incluso diría hecho a la medida" Dijo con algo de sorpresa.

"¿Mi Avatar es tan raro?" pregunto con curiosidad, Kuroyukihime se detuvo antes de observarlo con una mirada de absoluta seriedad.

"Lo es, y no simplemente por la forma, el color también influye en eso haciéndolo aún más raro" respondió antes de mirar sus ojos "Ichigo, en este mundo hay alguien que tiene el mismo color que tú, muchos esperaran grandes cosas de ti y seguramente te compararan con ella, terminaras volviéndote el objetivo de muchos" le comento a Ichigo _"especialmente cuando sepan que estas relacionado conmigo"_ pensó para sí misma.

"¿Quién es ella?" cuestiono Ichigo.

"… uno de los 7 Burst Linkers más poderosos… lo siento Ichigo-kun, pero solo te diré eso por el momento, es algo complicado" le dijo con una mirada suplicante que Ichigo obedeció, deteniendo cualquier pregunta.

No se sentía bien sabiendo que le ocultaban algo, había sido igual con Kisuke cuando era un Shinigami, si no le hubiera ocultado algunos de sus planes o dudas, las cosas quizás hubieran salido mejor e Ichigo hubiera estado más preparado.

Nuevamente se encontraba en la misma situación, pero sentía que con Kuroyukihime era diferente, que no se lo ocultaba por el bien de Ichigo, sino por sí misma, como si le diera vergüenza o tristeza mencionarlo.

"Está bien, no tienes que decir más" Respondió consiguiendo un suspiro de alivio de ella.

"Gracias Ichigo-kun"

"¿Por cierto, este es tu Avatar de duelo?" pregunto Ichigo mientras hacía un gesto al cuerpo de Kuroyukihime, pero su expresión se volvió sombría y adopto un ceño fruncido al igual que el que poseía Ichigo todo el tiempo.

"No… cree este usando el editor, no tiene ninguna capacidad de duelo, mi verdadero Avatar de Duelo esta sellado, existen algunas razones para hacerlo, pero en este momento no es importante" respondió tratando de dejar el tema de lado, pero sintió la firme mirada de Ichigo sobre ella "No te preocupes, te lo explicare, prometí no ocultarte nada de información… aunque sé que ya rompí parte de esa promesa, al menos confía en mí para esto" Al ver la expresión solitaria y ligeramente triste de Kuroyukihime no pudo evitar dejarlo pasar.

Ella prometió explicarle luego, podía esperar un poco, además podía ver que tampoco era un teme corto.

"Pasando a otro tema, luchaste contra otro Burst Linker en la Red Global y lograste un empate, si hubieras perdido o ganado esta conversación seria ligeramente diferente, pero para decirlo simplemente cuando pierdes una batalla también pierdes algo llamado Burst Points, en el caso de ganar… bueno, creo que ya te haces una idea" cuestiono con una de sus típicas sonrisas, su actitud había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ichigo asintió, se hacía una buena idea, probablemente los Burst Points eran algo similar al dinero o experiencia.

"Perfecto, me alegra saber eso… tienes que entender Ichigo-kun, que los Burst Points son la razón por la que peleamos en este despiadado campo de batalla" dijo con seriedad mientras hacia un gesto al escenario a su alrededor "Después de la instalación del juego, ganas 100 Burst Ponts automáticamente y esos Burst Points nos dicen cuántas veces podemos **Acelerar** , una **Aceleración** cuesta 1 punto, por lo que cuando lo utilizaste ayer bajo a 99 puntos, si hubieras perdido el combate de esta mañana hubieras perdido 10 puntos y si hubieras ganado, obtendrías 10 puntos" Continuo explicando mientras colocaba la punta de su paraguas contra el piso y se apoyaba sobre él.

"¿Como los incrementas? ¿Debes pagar por ellos o esperar un límite de tiempo?" pregunto para recibir una fría respuesta.

"Te equivocas" Negó rotundamente "Para ganar más puntos, debes ganar un combate, si tu oponente es de tu mismo nivel saldrás recompensado por tu victoria con 10 puntos, si es de nivel mayor, la recompensa seria aún mayor" Informo con algo de frialdad en sus palabras antes de dirigir su mirada al ocaso a través de la ventana.

Ichigo quedo impresionado brevemente ante la belleza que posaba junto al ocaso, en vez de que el hermoso atardecer aumentara la belleza de Kuroyukihime, parecía que solo era hermoso porque la belleza de pelo negro posaba junto a él.

"La **Aceleración** es un gran poder, ganar una pelea, obtener la máxima puntuación en el examen, ganar una apuesta e incluso en los deportes, gracias a la **Aceleración** se vuelve increíblemente fácil. En el Koushien del verano pasado, el nuevo récord de cuadrangulares lo obtuvo un chico primer año de preparatoria quien era de hecho un Burst Linker de alto nivel" dijo sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

Kuroyukihime no pudo ver la expresión de Ichigo, pero podía imaginar lo que pensaba.

"Una vez que probamos la fruta prohibida…" Kuroyukihime le sonrió con tristeza "No podemos hacer nada más que luchar y ganar Burst Points para poder continuar **Acelerando** " explico mirando tristemente al chico que había traído a su mundo.

"¿Entonces que pasa cuando alguien pierde todos sus puntos? En ese momento no tienes puntos que apostar ¿Cómo pelearías?" pregunto con curiosidad y obtuvo una mirada fría de Kuroyukihime.

"Es simple, no lo haces" respondió sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pierden Brain Burst, el programa se desinstala automáticamente y no existe posibilidad de volver a instalarse, incluso cuando cambies de Neuro Linker, el programa reconocerá tus ondas cerebrales… Aquellos que pierden todos sus puntos son incapaces de **Acelerar** nuevamente" Explico con una voz y mirada fría y vacía de toda emoción, como si se hubiera repetido a si misma o alguien más esas palabras "Siempre hay gente nueva en el programa, por lo que el número de batallas no disminuye" comento en un tono más calmado.

"Perder el Brain Burst…" susurro para sí mismo Ichigo, la capacidad de acelerar no le importaba de ninguna forma, mucho menos las batalla, pero si perdía el programa significaría perder su reciente conexión con Kuroyukihime y por extensión perder el propósito que había logrado encontrar en este nuevo mundo.

"¿Entonces que harás Ichigo-kun?" pregunto con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

"No entiendo tu pregunta"

"Aun puedes volver a tu vida normal, sin nada de **Aceleración** o duelos, no habrá Araya para molestarte ni a ti ni tus amigos, lo garantizo como miembro del consejo estudiantil" prometió colocando su mano sobre su corazón, como si hiciera un juramento.

"Tú no lo entiendes ¿no?" pregunto Ichigo sin ningún tipo de expresión "Esto nunca fue por Araya, acepte tu oferta porque me ofreciste un mundo nuevo, uno donde podría recuperar mi propósito y cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermana" respondió con pasión y determinación.

Kuroyukihime se sorprendió al oír sus palabras, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido.

"Durante todo este tiempo no he tenido propósito, no sabía cómo vivir mi nueva vida, no tengo nada, ni voluntad, ni objetivo, ni familia, ni si quiera sé si puedo llamarme Kurosaki Ichigo, siento que estoy usurpando su cuerpo, se supone que nunca me rendiría y seguiría siendo fuerte, pero ni siquiera podía continuar mi vida sin arrepentirme de haber sobrevivido… siento que traicione todas las expectativas que colocaron sobre mí, que traicione los deseos que mis hermanitas colocaron sobre mi" explico Ichigo con un tono muerto y vacío.

Los ojos de Kuroyukihime se abrieron con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ichigo, oyendo la cantidad de arrepentimiento, ira y auto-desprecio que había en sus palabras.

"Tengo miedo de acercarme a ti y traicionar tus expectativas al igual que con los otros" confeso mientras miraba los ojos de la belleza de pelo negro "Tu sin saberlo me diste la oportunidad de recuperar algunas cosas que había perdido y por eso estoy agradecido contigo, pero tengo miedo de que esta extraña relación avance e inevitablemente te vuelva importante para mi y te haga daño" El cuerpo de Ichigo tembló cuando Kuroyukihime se acercó hasta quedar a dos metros de distancia.

"Me das demasiado crédito" rio con algo de desprecio "No soy más que una estudiante de secundaria tonta y sin poder, tú ya superaste mis expectativas, no tienes que colocar esta distancia imaginaria entre nosotros, yo confió en ti Ichigo-kun... estos dos metros de distancia virtual ¿Parecen tan lejanos para ti?" pregunto con una mirada cariñosa mientras estiraba su mano hacia él.

No era lejano.

Simplemente podría estirar su mano y alcanzarla, pero… ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Podría volver a tomar el manto de protector y cuidar a esta chica?

 _"Nee Ichi-nii… ¿nos prometes algo?" Karin pregunto_

 _"Lo que quieras Karin" respondió el peli-naranja_

 _"Vive por nosotras… ¿sí?" esta vez Yuzu hablo como si leyera los pensamientos de Karin_

 _"Somos tus hermanas pero… vive sin remordimientos, no te culpes por nosotras" volvió hablar la peli-negra "Si vivieses con la culpa... eso no lo podríamos soportar"_

 _"Vuélvete el hermano del que siempre estuvimos orgullosas..." hablo la Kurosaki menor_

 _"Un protector..." Karin_

 _"El que nunca abandona..." Yuzu_

 _"¡Ese es… nuestro maravilloso hermano Ichigo!" como si fueran una sola ambas hermana susurraron con tanto amor y pasión como les fuera posible._

Silenciosamente Ichigo estiro su mano y la tomo.

"Mi madre me nombre Ichigo que significa "El que protege"… desde su muerte lleve esas palabras en mi corazón, pero recientemente creí no poder cumplirlas" Ichigo no soltó la mano de Kuroyukihime y se acercó hacia ella, siendo solo separados por un par de centímetros "Ahora creo que puedo hacerlo, quiero protegerte Kuro, si necesitas ayuda, entonces tienes permitido usarme, estaré apoyándote siempre" aseguro con una sonrisa y determinación en sus palabras y aunque no era visible por su máscara, Kuroyukihime pudo sentirlo.

Al procesar las palabras de Ichigo, la belleza de pelo negro se sonrojo levemente y su corazón latió aún más rápido que antes.

"Con placer acepto tu decisión" respondió en un suave susurro "Es cierto que en este momento tengo un problema y necesito ayuda para resolverlo" dijo algo arrepentida ya que había involucrado a su 'hijo' en sus problemas.

"Entonces te ayudara haciendo todo lo que pueda" respondió Ichigo sin vacilación.

"Me alegra saber eso" dijo con felicidad "Pero antes de eso, tienes que aprender como pelear en este mundo, más específicamente como usar las habilidades de tu personaje" comento recibiendo un asentimiento del avatar blanco "Haz clic en tu nombre que aparece debajo de tu indicador de vida y abre **Instalar** , podrás ver todos los comandos de habilidades normales y especiales que puede configurar a tu Avatar de Duelo" explico viendo como Ichigo seguía sus instrucciones.

"¿Habilidad especial?" pregunto con curiosidad, si hubiera sido su vida como Shinigami probablemente sería s **Getsuga Tensho** o su **Bankai**.

"Si, cuando el Avatar de Duelo es creado, el programa esparcirá un cierto número de diferentes parámetros de acuerdo a los potenciales atributos del Avatar, el tipo de ataque superior, el tipo defensa fuerte y la única habilidad especial hacen una especie de punto de inflexión de tipo cresta" explico recibiendo un asentimiento.

"Sin embargo, la regla de oro es que los avatar de duelo del mismo nivel es que tienen un potencial total parecido, tu primera batalla fue un empate a pesar de que tu oponente era más experimentado, eso demuestra que el potencial del Avatar y fuerza depende también del pensamiento y habilidad del usuario, no de las habilidades otorgadas por el programa" continuo explicando e Ichigo se encontró de acuerdo, al menos en parte.

Estaba de acuerdo en que la habilidad del usuario también era importante, pero quizás él era una excepción, después de todo su Avatar estaba basada en un auténtico monstruo de destrucción masiva que borro completamente tres círculos del infierno y daño completamente el cuarto.

En un solo ataque.

No creía poseer todo ese poder o habilidades, pero solo una parte de ese poder sería suficiente para abrumar a cualquier novato.

Una ventana apareció frente a él con un efecto de sonido, en ella se mostraba una animación de los distintos movimientos.

 _Hakuda_

 _Cero_

 _Luz de Luna_

 _Regeneración de Alta Velocidad_

"Esto es…" murmuro con sorpresa llamando la atención de Kuroykihime.

"¿Algo mal? ¿No estas satisfecho?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"No, no es eso, simplemente no espera tener de este tipo de movimientos tan pronto" respondió aun sorprendido y haciendo que la curiosidad de Kuroyukihime aumentara "¿Te importa si los pruebo?" Le pregunto a Kuroyukihime asiendo un gesto a su alrededor.

"Adelante, también tengo curiosidad" Dijo mientras se apartaba ligeramente de Ichigo.

De lo que había leído brevemente, los movimientos especiales podían ser usados cuando la barra de habilidades era cargada, algunos usaban solo un pequeño porcentaje y otras eran de drenaje continuo. La barra de habilidades se llenaba al destruir objetos del campo, al recibir daño o golpear al oponente.

Su primera habilidad no necesitaba de la barra de habilidades, de hecho era la herramienta perfecta para llenarla. El nombre de Hakuda le traía viejos recuerdos a Ichigo, ya que su maestra Yoruichi y la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón del Gotei 13, Sui Feng, eran maestras del Hakuda, que era combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

" **Ikkotsu** " susurro mientras lanzaba un golpe contra uno de los pilares, cuando el golpe conecto logro formar un agujero 3 veces más grandes el tamaño de su puño, acercándose a un segundo pilar Ichigo decidió probar otro ataque más " **Sokotsu** " Esta vez en vez de un puño Ichigo golpeo con los dos al mismo tiempo, el primer golpe al nivel del cuello y el segundo al del estómago, uno sobre el otro.

Esta vez el pilar simplemente se desmorono, como si fuera polvo, y aunque no quedo mucha evidencia del daño, era claro que la potencia era al menos el doble del golpe individual.

"Eso es impresionante, no muchos Burst Linkers tienen habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos no de ese tipo" Comento Kuroyukihime con sorpresa.

Ichigo no quería ignorar las palabras de Kuroyukihime, pero realmente no sabía que responderle, en cambio decidió pasar rápidamente a la siguiente habilidad. Ichigo tendio la mano al aire y desde el centro de su mano estallo una luz que no tardo en extenderse rápidamente y en menos de un segundo una lanza verde de luz estaba en su mano.

" **Luz de Luna** " murmuro con nostalgia viendo la lanza en la mano, había sido la técnica usada por Ulquiorra durante su primera liberación, Ichigo paso un par de segundos probando diferentes formas de usarlas cuerpo a cuerpo demostrando un poco de habilidad, pero no al nivel que cuando usaba una espada.

Probo lanzarlas un par de veces y le fue mejor, tenía una buena puntería.

" **Cero** " murmuro tomando una pose con sus cuernos sobresaliendo al frente, una esfera del tamaño de un balón de básquet se formó entre sus cuernos, pero el tamaño no aumento por lo que lo disparo hacia un pilar y observo como explotaba completamente.

Los ataques no tenían la potencia original de su antigua vida, pero usaban el mismo principio, aunque el **Cero** no era similar al que solía disparar en esa forma, tenía un límite de cuanto debía cargarse antes de soltarlo y aunque tenía la potencia de 3 explosiones de granada, no igualaba una fracción del ataque real.

"No solo corta distancia, sino también larga distancia, la potencia también es decente… estas lleno de sorpresas Ichigo-kun" comento con una sonrisa al verlo acercarse a ella "¿Ya terminaste? Debo decir que estoy impresionada" le ofreció un cumplido a Ichigo.

"Gracias, hay una habilidad más, pero no tiene uso en este momento" Comento de manera despreocupada.

"Ya veo, en ese caso déjame darte unas últimas palabras antes de que el tiempo se acabe" dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pecho de Ichigo "La fuerza no es solo una palabra que significa el resultado de la victoria, me tomo un montón de tiempo aprender eso y cuando lo hice… ya era demasiado tarde" susurro con tristeza al final.

Estaba por separarse pero Ichigo tomo sus manos antes de que pudiera alejarse.

"Mi fuerza nunca ha residido en mis victorias, sino a quienes protegí con ella, por eso mi fuerza se define por cómo te protegeré, no por las victorias que consiga" declaro con determinación haciendo que Kuroyukihime se sorprendiera enormemente, sus palabras se grabaron en su mente y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que nunca.

Una suave sonrisa se abrió paso a su rostro.

"Solo has sido un Burst Linker por un día y ya eres más fuerte que yo" susurro con orgullo antes de acercarse y depositar un beso en la mejilla de la máscara "Gracias Ichigo-kun, fueron unas hermosas palabras" le agradeció con sinceridad, el rubor de Ichigo tan intenso que incluso se formó en su máscara.

Kuroyukihime sonrió mientras el tiempo llegaba a 0, era un chico muy adorable.

Al siguiente momento se encontraban nuevamente sentados en la mesa del consejo estudiantil a medio a media comida.

"[Creo que en este momento ya podrás lidiar con algunos de los Burst Linker principiantes, incluso quizás los avanzados]" le dijo mentalmente a través de la conexión.

"[Creo que le pediré la revancha a Ash Roller, no me siento satisfecho con el resultado de nuestra batalla]" comento dándole una sonrisa de confianza a Kuroyukihime.

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de tomar el cable y desconectarlo.

"Dejemos eso para más tarde, vamos a comer ahora Kurosaki-kun, la comida se está enfriando" dijo con alegría mientras tomaba la cuchara de su plato, Ichigo también miro a su desayuno antes de decidir empezar a comer. A media comida una de los chicas de grado superior se acercó a la mesa para conversar con Kuroyukihime.

"Hime, estamos a punto de morir de la curiosidad ¿No es hora de que no los diga? ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con este chico de aquí?" Ichigo hubiera escupido su café al ver la forma en que la chica, quien era la secretaria del consejo estudiantil, había hecho la pregunta.

Miro a Kuroyukihime con curiosidad para ver si también estaba sorprendida, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella estaba perfectamente en calma.

"Hmm" ella dejo de lado la cuchara para tomar el té de forma elegante y se detuvo con una mirada contemplativa, como si realmente fuera una pregunta difícil de responder "Siendo franca… me le confesé, pero él me rechazo"

"¿Ehhhhh?" gritaron al unísono los que escucharon la declaración.

"¡MENTIRA!" grito Ichigo llamando la atención de todos hacia él, incluso la de Kuroyukihime quien lo observo sorprendida antes de sonreír.

"Oh ¿De qué manera miento?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"No hay manera en que te hubiera rechazado" grito sin darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras, Kuroyukihime se sonrojo levemente antes de acunar su mejilla en su mano derecha, como si estuviera complacida con la respuesta.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun… no sabía que te sentías de esa forma, en ese caso con gusto aceptare ser tu novia" dijo con una voz soñadora y alegre, pero Ichigo pudo distinguir en su voz un tono burlón que había oído muchas veces de Yoruichi y Rangiku.

"Ohhhh"

Como se esperaba las exclamaciones de conmoción y envidia no se hicieron esperar, Ichigo no creyendo lo que había oído se desplomo sobre su silla con una cara de sorpresa.

Kuroyukihime lo había dominado completamente.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¡Ahora todos van a creer tus palabras!" gruño Ichigo mientras caminaba junto a la belleza de pelo negro a la salida de la escuela.

"Bueno no dije nada que no fuera verdad, además fue tu culpa que escalara a tal nivel, no podía decir que era una mentira después de que dijeras eso" comento con un sonrojo, aunque la declaración de Ichigo no era del todo cierta, había logrado hacer palpitar su corazón "Además mira lo que conseguí" dijo mientras manipulaba su escritorio virtual e hizo un movimiento volteando la punta de su dedo, un icono se formó en la visión de Ichigo, cuando hizo contacto con ella, se abrió mostrando un archivo.

Era una imagen del momento cuando Kuroyukihime menciono la confesión, en ella estaba Ichigo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y una cara de absoluta sorpresa.

"Realmente me gusto como saliste, muestra tu lado real" comento con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pregunto con pánico.

"¿Qué? Es solo un recuerdo de mi primera confesión, sabes es un momento especial para una chica" admitió mientras hacia un puchero.

Las miradas de odio a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

"Siéntete orgulloso, realmente no hay muchos hombres que me hayan rechazado, de hecho eres el único" dijo sonriendo con burla de nuevo.

"¡No te rechace!" grito con molestia.

"En ese caso, ¿Debería abandonar las formalidades y simplemente llamarte Ichigo ahora que eres mi novio?" pregunto con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba la continua burla.

Ichigo simplemente decidió quedarse callado y aparto la mirada con vergüenza.

"¿Entonces desafiaras a Ash Roller nuevamente?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Si ¿Hay algo que debería saber?" confirmo, feliz de detener cualquier tipo de burla.

"Si, cuando salgamos por la puerta frontal, tu Neuro Linker se conectara automáticamente a la Red Global, en ese momento cualquier Bust Linker en **El 3er área de batalla de Suginami** puede forzarte a una pelea, pero antes de que seas desafiado, acelera y busca a Ash Roller en la lista de oponentes y desafíalo" explico con seriedad.

"¿Hay un límite en el área donde es posible luchar?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Correcto, incluso si retas a alguien al otro lado de Tokio pasarían 30 minutos antes de que se puedan encontrar, cuando llegues a nivel 4 podrás llegar a un campo de batalla multi-persona de uso grupal con conexión Ilimitada, pero por ahora concéntrate en tu batalla actual" explico recibiendo un asentimiento de Ichigo.

"Si pierdes no podrás retarlo de nuevo por hoy, solo puedes retar al mismo oponente una vez al día, iré a la galería y veré tu combate, confió en que ganaras esta vez" aseguro con una sonrisa.

"No lo dudes, solo mira con atención Kuro" dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

Kuroyukihime parpadeo nuevamente la oírlo llamarla por un apodo de nuevo, antes de sonreír por última vez al ver a Ichigo dar el último paso.

"Good Luck, White Demon"

"Brain Burst" susurro Ichigo después de asegurarse de que su Neuro Linker se conectara a la Red Global, inmediatamente después de que el mundo se detuviera, con una increíble velocidad Ichigo no tardo en entrar al menú de batallas y seleccionar a su objetivo.

 **Ash Roller**

Ichigo presiona su nombre y no dudo en presionar [YES], el mundo volvió nuevamente a cambiar y como si fuera decidido por el destino, la revancha de White Demon contra Ash Roller seria en el mismo campo de su primera batalla, **End of Century**.

Encima de su visión encontró un pequeño triangulo azul, según lo informado por Kuroyukihime era un cursor que mostraría la posición de su enemigo cuando no fuera visible, podría ser llamado una ventaja injusta en un juego como este donde esconderse y planear emboscadas sería una gran estrategia ventaja para los menos orientados al combate, pero considerando el tiempo que se podría gastar en buscar a tu rival en un mundo tan grande, era aceptado por todos.

Aunque para consuelo de algunos tenía un cierto rasgo de distancia al que funcionaba.

Ichigo no necesitaba ningún consejo de Kuroyukihime, aunque si ella tenía uno con gusto lo oiría, el rato que paso con Kuroyukihime en el desayuno lo había calmado un poco inesperadamente y le hizo recordar algún par de cosas.

Lo primero y más importante es que había sido arrogante, casi al nivel de Genryuusai Yamamoto el Capitán Comandante del Gotei 13, un hombre con un orgullo tan grande y una arrogancia tan molesta que aunque era respaldada por su fuerza, había sido un gran obstáculo y lo había llevado a cometer errores.

Y ese había sido el caso de Ichigo, por lo que después de meditarlo, no tardo en recordar por lo que peleaba en este momento, su oportunidad de demostrar que podía proteger a los seres cercanos a él, a Kuroyukihime.

Lo segundo fue que había olvidado su entrenamiento, había confiado en que podría superar a cualquier humano normal (Algo que podía hacer), olvidando por completo que estaba en un juego donde la lógica humana normal no funcionaba.

Lo tercero y lo último fue algo que había olvidado, había estado dormido durante años y recién ahora despertaba.

Su instinto.

Su nuevo Avatar de Duelo le había hecho recordarlo, en las situaciones en las que estuvo a punto de perder, su instinto siempre lo había salvado, aunque era un gran luchador y alguien inteligente (Aunque no al nivel de Kisuke o Mayuri), su principal fortaleza siempre fue…

Su instinto para la batalla.

Su instinto para ganar.

Su instinto para masacrar.

Y en este combate no lo volvería a olvidar.

"Parece que ya está llegando…" murmuro mientras se paraba desafiante en medio de una calle sin ningún obstáculo, para cualquier persona cuerda, era una táctica suicida quedarse quieto en medio del territorio de mayor ventaja de su enemigo.

Ichigo tampoco era alguien muy cuerdo, después de todo, los adolescentes cuerdos no soñaban con un mundo lleno de Fantasmas donde era el "Héroe"

La razón por la que estaba tranquilamente esperando que Ash Roller llegare hacia él, era porque tenía un plan, aunque dependía principalmente del estado de ánimo del actual rival de Ichigo.

Si Ash Roller actuaba al igual que en la mañana, confiado y algo arrogante, entonces Ichigo fingiría buscaría asestar el primer golpe y luego tomaría la distancia, cuando Ash Roller pensara que lo acorralo, entonces Ichigo respondería con toda su fuerza.

Pero si Ash estaba molesto y enojado por lo de la mañana, entonces…

"¡DEMONNNNNNNN!" escucho Ichigo gritar a su actual rival en motocicleta mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra él, su grito de furia claramente demostraba su estado de ánimo "¡Comete esto!" grito mientras planeaba estrellar su vehículo contra Ichigo.

Pero no fue posible.

" **Taketonbo** " Susurro Ichigo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el maniobro de la moto…

Y luego Ash no supo cómo sucedió, simplemente fue un borrón después de que Ichigo tocara su moto y lo siguiente que sabía es que es que su motocicleta había sido puesta de cabeza y se estrelló contra el suelo con el bajo ella.

Y los gritos del público observando desde la **Galería** no se hicieron esperar.

"¡¿Vieron eso?!"

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

"Simplemente lo aparto como si fuera basura"

Algunos otros parecían dudosos, pero impresionados.

"Está peleando con su propio cuerpo, pensé que su Avatar era del tipo de largo alcance, aunque es cierto que no es rojo"

"Es cierto, con esas habilidades debería ser un Avatar de color Purpura, pero es blanco"

Algunos al ver sus habilidades, miraron con celos la espalda de Ichigo, pero era una pequeña minoría, los restantes espectadores no dudaron en colocar toda su atención en Ichigo, esperando ver que más demostraba el avatar de Blanco, la mitad de ellos ya se estaban registrando para observar las futuras batallas de White Demon.

"No te confíes Demon, esto aún está lejos de terminar" A pesar de decir eso, el mismo no creía sus palabras, su barra de vida había descendido en un 50%, la motocicleta era extremadamente pesada y con la velocidad a la que viajaba, el simple hecho de caer sobre alguien con esos factores incluidos causaría un daño extremo.

Por desgracia Ash había recibido esa experiencia de primera mano.

"No te sientas mal Ash" Comento con tranquilidad Ichigo, su voz causando un escalofrió en todos aquellos que lo oían, era simplemente demoniaco "Solo significa que hoy fuiste Gigainlucky" se burló en un tono condescendiente.

Ichigo no estaba siendo arrogante, solo su típico yo cuando disfrutaba de algo de venganza.

"Desgraciado" gruño con rabia mientras volvía a tratar de embestirlo, pero Ichigo sabia como responder.

" **Kazaguruma** " haciendo un movimiento de corte con las piernas, Ichigo golpeo a Ash mandándolo a volar hacia el cielo, alcanzando incluso la altura de la azotea de un edificio.

Y nuevamente este movimiento conmociono al público.

" _Que… demonios"_ pensó Ash Roller con sorpresa antes de darse cuenta de su situación, por lo que decidido improvisar "V-Twin" grito activando su nueva habilidad, el impulso de la motocicleta lo impulso a llegar a la pared de un edificio antes de empezar a correr sobre ella directamente hacia la calle.

"Tu…" susurro Ash con algo de molestia "¿Me estas subestimando?" preguntó al ver como Ichigo se mantenía en calma esperando.

"No entiendo a qué te refieres, estoy peleando contra ti usando toda mi habilidad" aseguro con un tono que le decía a Ash la verdad.

Pero no podía aceptarlo.

"Mentiroso, nuestra batalla anterior termino con una explosión causada por tu Avatar… ¿Me estás diciendo que no es una habilidad tuya?" pregunto con un gruñido mientras apretaba con fuerza los manubrios de su vehículo.

"Oh eso, si, fue una habilidad mía" respondió con un asentimiento.

"¡¿Entonces porque no la usas?! ¡Podrías vencerme de esa forma!" grito con ira.

"Llámalo orgullo, solo acepto pelear cuando estamos en igualdad de condiciones, solo puedes usar ataques físicos, por lo que peleare físicamente contra ti… si te falta una pierna me arrancare la mía y pelaremos, si te faltan ambos brazos me los quitare y pelearemos… así soy yo" comento Ichigo con inmensa confianza y seguridad en su voz, un tono que no demostraba nada más que determinación pura.

A medida que escuchaba sus palabras, Ash podía sentir como su furia se desvanecida, las palabras de este chico frente a el… eran algo que podía respetar.

Por estúpidas y suicidas que sonaran.

"Maldito bastardo… tener un enemigo como tu… Giga Luckyyy" susurro al final antes de mirar a Ichigo con una nueva resolución "Muy bien White Demon… a partir de hoy te declaro mi rival y para celebrar este día, perderás ante mi" grito con júbilo mientras usaba el impulso de su habilidad de Escalar Paredes para golpear a Ichigo.

"Eso quería escuchar" grito Ichigo mientras tomaba una pose de pelea para su estilo de Hakuda "¡Ven!"

"¡Ohhhh!" grito Ash mientras se acercaba con fuerza.

Pero su mundo se destrozó inevitablemente.

" **Sōkotsu** "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Todo salió bien" dijo Ichigo cuando volvió al mundo real.

"Eso fue increíble Ichigo-kun" dijo Kuroyukihime con emoción mientras palmeaba su espalda con una sonrisa, su rostro lleno de felicidad asombro brevemente a Ichigo antes de devolverle la sonrisa con confianza

"Te dije que todo saldría bien" comento Ichigo

"Lo hizo, por unos segundos estuve preocupada, pero veo que fue innecesario" comento con algo de amargura.

Ichigo la miro con algo de sorpresa, y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la despistada Kuroyukihime, sorprendiendola

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi" agradeció Ichigo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Kuroyukihime miro a Ichigo antes de que su rostro desarrollara un inmenso rubor, ya que Ichigo estaba sonriéndole, pero no de la manera torcida y condescendiente que normalmente llevaba.

Era una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

"O-oh… esta bien" susurro con algo de vergüenza, al mirar a su alrededor buscando evitar la mirada de Ichigo se dio cuenta de la atención que atraían de la multitud "Creo que deberíamos buscar otro lugar para hablar, aquí no es del todo adecuado" susurro Kuroyukihime mientras hacia una seña a la multitud, algo que Ichigo entendió de inmediato.

Cuando estaba por proponer un lugar, alguien lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué tratas de hacer con Ichi?"

Inmediatamente Ichigo la reconoció.

"Mnn… tu eres…" susurro Kuroyukihime tratando de darle un nombre a la cara de la chica frente a ella, aunque el nombre no vino a su mente, alguien más lo pronuncio.

"Chiyu"

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy.**

 **Me estoy basando en la novela para continuar el fic, voy agregando mis propios cambios a ella, se empieza por algo pequeño hasta que se vuelva algo inmenso.**

 **No me concentre mucho en la batalla de Ash Roller básicamente porque no había mucha batalla, en la original es prácticamente Haruyuki siendo golpeado hasta que logra llegar a un plan, Ash solo ataca en línea recta e Ichigo podía fácilmente superar ese patrón, no había mucho que detallar.**

 **A diferencia de los fics donde Ichigo tiene todas sus habilidades en el nivel 1 de su avatar, decidí hacerlo limitado, recuperara y ganara sus habilidades originales y nuevas mientras suba de nivel.**

 **Kuroyukihime también se está abriendo más a Ichigo que con Haruyuki porque sabe que no puede ocultarle mucho a Ichigo sin ganar su desconfianza, por lo que cosas nuevas se irán revelando más pronto de lo que debería.**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por ayudarme como siempre.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


End file.
